<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mad as a Hatter by YUGottaBeSoRood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220436">Mad as a Hatter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUGottaBeSoRood/pseuds/YUGottaBeSoRood'>YUGottaBeSoRood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Chara (Undertale), Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Wondertale, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), M/M, Victorian era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUGottaBeSoRood/pseuds/YUGottaBeSoRood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She always felt she was different from the other people..however she never expected to be MADDER THAN A HATTER as she fell down that hole chasing a weird white rabbit. She will meet all kinds of people down in this fantastic world she discovered...the question, can she free these wonderful people from their prison and...will she be able to go through this whole place without hitting that damned cat that keeps appearing out of nowhere just to annoy her?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Grillby/Muffet (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are a lot of things inspired from the movie 'Alice in Wonderland'. The movie because i am not a native english speaker and the book i read was translated poorly...Did get an A plus on that 'beautiful'<br/>essay i did about the book however.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisk woke up quite frightened as the thunder roared outside her room. She sat up right like shot and looked around the room. She hugged her little plushie tighter as she swinged her little feet to the side of the bed. Frisk looked around the room and saw her door a bit open and could hear a few set of voices. She jumped off the bed and silently made her way to the door and out of her bedroom. She got closer and closer to her father's lounge and looked through the door-way at all the men sitting around smoking cigars and drinking. They were laughing and rolling dices on his fancy table as her father was trying to catch heir attention. Suddenly one of the men pointed at her. Her father looked at her and his eyes softened. The men all seemed to soften as well at the sight of the little girl hiding behind the door-frame. She had short hair and a white night-gown. Her father excused himself as he got up from his fancy chair at the table and came closer to her. </p><p>"Frisk...do you have trouble with the storm..?" Frisk nodded as another thunder shook the house and she hugged her father's legs. </p><p>"Come on my brave little adventurer...let me get you back in bed, ok?" Frisk nodded as he hoisted her up and the two walked back to her room. He turned the lights on and tucked her in her bed. He kissed her forehead and Frisk pulled his sleeve as she pointed at her plushie. He chuckled and kissed the plushie as well. </p><p>"Daddy..? Do you think...i may be mad?" She asked with a whispered voice. Her father raised a brow. </p><p>"Why would you say that, Frisk?" Frisk looked around like someone would listen and she said. </p><p>"I've been having weird dreams...with the sea and the world! And with a fairytale paradise! It had Hatters and cats and cards!! Chess pieces coming to life and even a huge dragon!!" Her father laughed.</p><p>"Your imagination never ceases to amaze me Frisk..." He put a hand on her forehead as he knelt down. </p><p>"You'd make a fine explorer one day...I promise you I WILL give you the 'Wonder' when you get older...And don't worry about being mad because.."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'All the best people are!'</strong> </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Frisk hated this type of parties. Well, in all honesty, she didn't really know where they were going in the first place. She didn't pay attention at what her mother said to her...actually, she bearly paid attention to her mother in general. But here she was, dragged along from her beautiful reading session to..god knows what party with girls who only have their heads in the gutter and with guys searching to marry to some rich girl and then have a son to inherit their 'profitable business'. Why couldn't love be like in books? Just like the one she was reading now!! Romeo and Juliet! Such a beautiful work! Bet most of the girls at that party could bearly read the title before saying..'I watched the play'. She loved to read the pieces before watching the play and try to see the differences in them. It was quite fun! Her mother, however? She only wanted to marry Frisk off to some rich dude that will make her cook and clean or just stand there and look pretty. Oh how she wanted to just go and explore!! To not have to wear these...puffy dresses and stupid bows.</p><p>"Frisk..? FRISK!!" Her mother yelled from the other side of the carriage. She snapped back to reality as she closed her book. Her mother scoffed. </p><p>"Look at yourself!! You looke like a mess!! Where the hell is your corset?!" Frisk shrugged. </p><p>"it's itchy..i didn't want to wear it.." Her mother leaned closer and started arranging the bow in her hair. She already had short hair, cut up to her chin. She had bangs that would sometimes her in her eyes. Her auburn hair was shinning in the light as she examined the world passing by out the window with her golden eyes. She had freckles and a plain blue dress with only a few layers. It was low cut but it gave her enough freedom, not to mention it wasn't uncomftarble. Frisk hated showing her curves with a corset. It was suffocating and stupid!! Her mother narrowed her eyes as she felt something else. Frisk hid the smirk creeping on her lips as her mother frowned. </p><p>"No stockings?!" She said as she pulled her dress up. She snorted. </p><p>"You are not properly dressed!!" Frisk scoffed. </p><p>"Who's to say what is proper and what isn't huh?? what if we all agreed that proper was wearing a bee hive on your head? would you wear it?" Her mother slapped her. She looked out the window. </p><p>"Frisk!!" She rested her head in her palm. </p><p>"To me the corset is like a bee hive..." Her mother was now furious. </p><p>"Please!! Just once stop acting so..STRANGE!! You sound like you're out of your mind!!" The carriage stopped and her mother exited first. They were in a nice garden that she immediately recognized from her childhood and from her mother's words. It finally hit her:</p><p>"We're at this party at the Jones's mansion?!" Her mother gave her a stern look. </p><p>"Hush now!! The host is here!" Frisk followed behind her mother in silence. Her mother loved dresses that made you look like you were carrying the whole circus under your skirt. It was a dark blue and she had a small hat with a veil to top it off. heh..top...top-hat....Her mothers heels were crunching the pebles underneath as her heeled boots were as well. The Jones misses and Jones mister were both wiating for them as their son? Well..he was trying to talk to some girl who wasn't receaving it very well...in the least...</p><p>"Ah! The Smiths! so glad you could make it!! We were worried you weren't coming for a second! Frisk, dear please go! My son has been waiting to dance with you!!" Frisk's eyes widened. Why him of all people.</p><p>"Come on, move along now!" Her mother said through gritted teeth. She rolled her eyes as she did a small bow and went up to the sad man who was still trying to talk to that girl. She was blonde with blue eyes...she had the curves alright and not to mention her dress was so pink with so many bows it kinda hurt her eyes. Her hair was curled so much she looked like she had tubes instead of hair and there was Mark...trying to get a good catch. </p><p>"You do realize it's well past 4, Miss Jones? With everything i've been rushed through--" Her mother smiled at the lady of the house. </p><p>"i am so sorr--" The lady scoffed. </p><p>"Oh nevermind.." She left going towards all the people dancing. Everyone was dressed in white or white-ish colors. She stood out like a red rose in a field of white ones. </p><p>"Don't mind my wife...she has been planning this for over 20 years.." Said Mr. Jones as he smiled. </p><p>"i see.." Her mother said looking at the sea of dancing people.</p><p>"my condolances...i think of your husband often. He was truly a man of vision...A dreamer..And i do hope you don't think i've taken advantage of all of this--"</p><p>"Not at all!!" Her mother said, looking shocked at the man. He gave her an understanding nod. </p><p>"I am actually pleased that you've purchased my husband's company!" Her mother said trying to hide the excitement of getting rid of her father's company. Witch..</p><p>"I was a fool for not investing in this mad venture  when i had the chance.." Her mother smiled. </p><p>"Charles thought so too.." The two joined arms as they stepped towards the party. </p><p>"yeah, i don't recommend him. He still pees in his sleep." Frisk said shamelessly shrugging while butting into the conversation between the lady's son and that blonde girl.. The girl looked horrified and left. Mark turned towards her and gave her that ugly-fake-snobby buckertooth smile he had. Ew...</p><p>"Ah...Miss Smith!! What a..pleasure...hehe" Frisk nodded in a 'same' type of manner. Mark immediately looked at the orchestra playing and waved his hands. They immediately changed the song to a slow waltz. Ew...again...</p><p>"Would you like to dance with me? Miss Smit--" Frisk put up her hand. </p><p>"Call me Frisk please and.." She looked at her mom. She was totally giving her the stinky eye. She sighed as she let her hand fall into his outstretched one and he pulled her to dance. The two bowed to each other, then bowed to the couple in front of them. When Mark took her hand he scrunched up his nose in disgust. </p><p>"What type of glove even is that...??" Frisk smirked. She had fingerless gloves. She loved to make people uncomftarble...sometimes she didn't even need to try. </p><p>"Hey Mark..? Don't you get tired of dancing this..?" Mark looked at her like she was crazy. </p><p>"Not at all. I find it very fun." Yeah right...like you know what fun even is..She then looked around and thought..what if the girls would wear suits and the guys would wear dresses? She giggled. </p><p>"What it's so amusing..Frisk?" She looked at him and smiled. </p><p>"I had a vision of the ladies in suits and all the men in dresses! How fun would that be?" Mark looked disgusted. </p><p>"It would be best to keep your visions to yourself..how about that? When in doubt? Remain silent..." Frisk rolled her eyes at him. No fun...She looked around and didn't notice she bumped into someone. Mark immediately apologized. </p><p>"Pardon her, sir. Miss Smith is quite..Distracted!" Mark pulled her aside. </p><p>"Where is that head of yours today?!" Frisk scoffed. </p><p>"I was wondering what it would be like if i could fly! Just like a bird!" Mark looked confused. </p><p>"Why would you think such strange impossible thoughts??" Frisk norrowed her eyes. </p><p>"Why wouldn't i? My father believed in 6 impossible things before breakfast!!" She smiled thinking of her father. Mark? He was unimpressed. He looked behind him at his mother. He looked..uncomftarble. He pulled her aside next to some trees and smiled at her. For the first time in like..forever??</p><p>"Frisk. Meet me in the pavilion in precisely ten minutes." Mark left and two girls came behind her. They looked...giddy and happy?</p><p>"We have a secret to tell you!" Frisk crossed her arms. </p><p>"If you're telling me it's not really much of a secret anymore, now is it?" The two girls looked dumbfound before they looked guilty. </p><p>"Perhpas we shouldn't...no we agreed we should.." The first one said. </p><p>"If we tell her...she won't be surprised...will you act surprised??" Frisk shrugged. </p><p>"not if you tell me...but now you brought it up you have to!" Frisk said frowning at them. What were they even talking about??</p><p>"No we don't...and in fact..we won't!!" Were those the two sisters that always swim naked in the Jones's pond? They must have been. Oh this will be fun.</p><p>"Wonder if your mother knows that you two swim naked in the Jones's pond..." The two girls froze. </p><p>"You wouldn't dare.." Frisk smirked mischeviously. </p><p>"Oh you bet i would! Actualy that's her right there..." Frisk pointed towards the woman in the corner. The two girls gasped and one blurted out:</p><p>"Mark is going to ask for your hand!" She could feel her blood run cold at that. MarK?! Her hand?! Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Pulling her away. </p><p>"You ruined the surprise!! UGH!! I could strangle them!! So much effort for keeping it a secret.." It was her friend, Margret. </p><p>"Everyone...knows..?" Frisk asked. She could feel herself wanting to hyperventilate. Was it getting hotter??</p><p>"Of course!! This is your engagement party!! This is why everyone is here!! When Mark will ask for your hand in the pavilion--" Frisk stepped away from Margret. Her friend was beautiful. Dirty blonde hair pulled into a bun behind her head. A white dress with silk touches, fluffy looking like a tent of course... just like the others...but she couldn't deny her green eyes and smile were warm and she looked stunning. Plus...she had more curves than Frisk...Margret was like a bigger sister for Frisk. She was already married. </p><p>"But...i..i don't want to..i don't think i want to..i.." Oh god...oh god oh god her mother was marrying her off to some rich family...and that family was The Jones!! How...how could she do such a thing?! </p><p>"Who would you marry then? How can you find better than a Lord?" Frisk scrunched her nose up in disgust. That man disgusting! The title didn't matter she wanted someone to truly love! To have fun with! To understand her...She wanted true love just like in her book. She pulled out her book and ran her fingers over the cover. </p><p>"Marry young, Frisk...you are pretty but it won't last forever...Dont want to end up like Auntie over there.." Frisk looked over her shoulders at a old lonely woman. Yeah she remembered how she was still waiting for that 'Prince' to come for her. It will never happen. </p><p>"You don't want to be a burden to your mother right?" Frisk froze. Her mother..she loved that vile woman more than she loved herself...she couldn't be more of a burden than she already was...</p><p>"Don't worry..you'll marry Mark and you will have all the money and a perfect life. You will be happy just like me with Louise. It's already decided!" Frisk scrucnhed up her nose. Why was everyone deciding for her. She just wanted to write her own story...To be happy...</p><p>"Frisk! Shall we go for a walk in my garden?" Asked Misses Jones from the side of the garden's maze... Well not really a maze since it wasn't compliacted just a few green walls. The two walked. </p><p>"You know what i've always dreaded..?" The woman said as they came upon the white roses in her garden. </p><p>"The climb of the aristocracy?" Frisk asked hopefull. She did, at least...</p><p>"Ugly grand-children.." Frisk frowned but forced a smile on her face. </p><p>"But you are lovely! You are bount to produce-- IMBECILES!!" Frisk stopped as the woman shouted. </p><p>"The gardeners planted white roses when i specificaly asked for red." Frisk tilted her head. Why was it a bad thing. It suited the garden way better than the red ones. It was just a color. </p><p>"You could always paint the roses red." Frisk said, not really think. It came kind of naturally to her. The lady of the house looked stunned at her remark. </p><p>"What an odd thing to say..Now we were talking about my son. He has an extremly delicate digestion." Suddenly the roses moved. A white tail coming out of them and vanishing as quick as it appeared. </p><p>"Did you see that?!" Frisk asked in surprise. A cat and a rabbit? What were the two doing here?? Wait..a cat? Did her cat friend she have at home that would always pop up to cheer her up come all the way here? That was impossible yet..she felt that it was the truth. </p><p>"See what?" Frisk pointed at the roses. </p><p>"A rabbit and a cat!" The woman next to her looked shocked. </p><p>"Ugh! Nasty things...i will enjoy to unleash the dogs on them.." Frisk backed away in surprise. The poor animals! She wouldn't dare...unless..she would. She seemed just as cold blooded as her mother. No surprise in that. </p><p>"Now if you don't pay attention to all his nee-" Frisk saw the movement again. </p><p>"There they were again!!"</p><p>"were what??"</p><p>"THE RABBIT AND THE CAT!!" The woman frowned and slappe Frisk. She shut up. </p><p>"Don't shout at me you insolent--...Now pay attention...Mark was right...you are easily distracted!" The woman said as she dragged Frisk along in her garden to tell her about Mark who sounded like a child needing a nanny instead of a man needing a wife...Pampering your child like that...Frisk remembered how she made her own toys and would often read and take care of herself. How was this woman expecting to teach her son anything by just giving him everything on a damn silver platter?? Awful parenting if you ask her. </p><p>"Now what was i saying?" The woman asked. </p><p>"Mark is..." But she saw the movement again and she was sure that was HER cat and...a rabbit in a waistcoat...?? Frisk looked at the woman and apologized as she bolted towards where the two ran off to. She ended up at her aunts table. The two were nowhere to be seen. </p><p>"Auntie..i think i'm going mad!! I keep seeing a rabbit in a waistcoat!" The woman scoffed at Frisk as she started speaking with a horse voice. It was clear as day the woman smoked A LOT. </p><p>"Can't be bothered now..I am waiting for my Fiancee." Frisk norrowed her eyes as she looked around. No one was paying attention to her aunt..and everyone was totally staying away. The woman was now fanning herself with a fancy paper-fan. </p><p>"You have a fiancee..." Frisk said as she followed more movement with her eyes. </p><p>"Yes. A prince...but to marry me he has to give up his throne..tragic, isn't it?" Frisk frowned. </p><p>"Very..." And she bolted where the movement was going avoiding people the best she could. She was fast and agile. Her father has thought her well. She lost them but found..Louis and..the girl Mark was trying to talk to...they were...making out. </p><p>"Louis..?" The two pushed away from each-other. </p><p>"Frisk!! We were just...talking..she's a friend.." The girl left as Louis came closer. Frisk backed away. Disgusting..and Margert loved this guy? As if..</p><p>"Oh you won't mention this to..Margret..right..?" He asked. Frisk looked down. </p><p>"I don't know..i am...confused. A lot is happening--"</p><p>"Think about Margret, Frisk...you don't want to ruin her marriage..do you~?" He said as he reached to put a hand on her cheek. She backed away and almost wanted to punch the guy. What an asshole!! He was just going to hit on her like that?! After he was caught cheating by his wife's best friend?! That a new kind of low...</p><p>"Me?! But i'm not the one who's sneaking behind her ba--" Someone put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around only to find Mark. Why were people alwys scaring her like that?! And where did he even come from?! She felt like she was going insane. This party was getting worse and worse...Now everyone was gathered around...Mark and Frisk were standing in the pavilion as everyone was watching. Her mother was front row...Mark was abou to kneel when he snapped his fingers. Someone brought him a satin pillow..so he wouldn't dirty his suit. Such a jerk...Momma's little boy. Music started playing as a painter set himself next to the pavilion to paint them. Mark outstretched his hands and Frisk took them...filled with disgust. She was pretty sure he didn't wash those...</p><p>"Mark.." He looked confused. </p><p>"what?!" he whispered. Frisk pointed at his shoulder. </p><p>"There a tiny lizard on your shoulder." Mark looked digust and was about to hurt it. </p><p>"Wait don't hurt it!!" She gently picked it up and set it on the barches in the bush next to the pavelion. </p><p>"There you go, little one.." Frisk said with a smile. She turned back to Mark and took his hands again. She hated it. They were sweaty...</p><p>"Frisk Smith...Will you be my wife?" Frisk could feel her head going miles per hour. Everyone was expectin gher to say yes. Heck he was expecting her to say yes. But why should she? To make others happy? Will this make her happy? She looked at the sea of people and at the smiling Mark on one knee. She didn't know what to do. She just wanted the earth to swallow her up in a hole...Her mother frowned. She was taking a long time and her mother wnated the money more than anything. It's the reason she married her father in the first place. Money seemed to be like a problem solver...but money can't get you everything in life..And the perfect exmaple for that was Mark kneeling in front of her. This will be difficult. </p><p>"Well...everyone expects me to...and...you're a Lord." Frisk started saying what she was thinking right on the spot. Mark's smile flattered a bit. </p><p>"My face won't last..i don't want to be a burden all my life and..i don't want to end up like.." Frisk looked at her aunt. Auntie was shocked. Her mother's eyes softened. Frisk knew already she was a burden..she knew she was pretty much useless except to her good looks..she was just a tool and a toy...a manequin.</p><p>"But..all of this is happening to quickly i.." She said as she retracted her hand. She couldn't do it. She couldn't say yes. The words wouldn't come out. It was just..wrong. Every last reason she had to do it felt...WRONG! She walked on the pavilion a bit, looking at the people. Everyone was watching her. She could hear them whispering 'What is she doing?' 'Is she mad?' 'What a disgrace' 'Poor Miss Smith..having her as a child' 'Only for her pretty looks..'.</p><p>"I think i...I need a moment.." She said as she saw the cat and the rabbit both looking at her. The rabbit pulled out a watch as the cat snarled at it and started running towards it. It was indeed her cat friend. She ran out of the pavilion and into the garden levaing everyone confused, worried and angry for not accepting right on the spot. She ran through the branches, the flowers, she ran from her problems, she ran from her worries, her thoughts and most importantly..She ran for answears. Suddenly she arrived at a giant tree, up on the hill behind the Jones's mansion. Next to it stood her cat looking down on a rabbit hole. </p><p>"Kitty..? How did you get all the way over here..?" The cat rubbed against her feet as she gently scratched it's ears. She could feel the tears filling her eyes as everything that was happening hit her. She had to marry that jerk and she had nowhere to run. Her cat with white fur and silver fur around it's neck like a lion's mane tried to make her feel better. It's red eyes flickered with sadness as she watched her cry. They licked her tears and booped her nose with their own little pink nose. She smiled. </p><p>"Aren't you a good friend..." She wiped her tears and then noticed there was a giant rabbit hole right next to them. She looked down into it. It was dark and she couldn't see the bottom...however something felt familiar about it. The dirt under arms gave in as she went thumbling down inside of it. The light and the image of kitten were getting further and further and she could swear her cat morphed into something almost human like until she heard a voice. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Don't worry sweetheart, nothing will happen to you...just let yourself fall deeper and deeper...And enjoy the ride. Welcome back."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>And she was falling down. Down into Wonderland. Deeper into her madness. </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span class="u">
      <em>
        <strong>This is Wonderland</strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </strike>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was falling down. Her eyes were closed shut. She didn't want to see. This place was..weird. As she opened her eyes she could see bookselves and tea-pots and armchairs and lamps all falling or floating. Books she remembered quite well that she has read and stuff that she found somewhat familiar. She looked around and saw the two items she brought with her at the oarty, her father's clock and the book on Romeo and juliet were falling as well. Falling like her. Not...floating and stuff. She even saw a chandelier as she passed the dirt walls with roots coming out of them. She saw maps, chess boards, giant chess pieces and so much more. A compass almos hit her in the face. She tried to grab onto the things she saw, but nothing worked. The roots weren't strong enough and the stuff would just get her off. The next thing that almost hit her was a piano that threw it's piano sheets at her. What a rude intrument. She grabbed her stuff and started dodging the pieces taht were coming her way. She even hit a bed on her way down. Suddenly she finally came to a stop. She fell through something and ended up on a purple stone. Wait why was the chandelier on the floor? The room turned upside down and she fell right through where she came, a checkered floor that looked like a chess board. She rubbed her head and started checking for any injuries. As she checked she noticed the hole she came through was gone. She was stuck in this room with a table and some doors. This place was made out of different bricks that all were different shade of purples. </p><p>"What a fun little ride.." She said laughing a bit at the stupidity of the situation. She was truly going mad. She tried each and every door, but none worked. That's when, behind a red satin curtain she found a small door. She tried to open it. It was open! She looked around again. How was she supposed to get through..But then she saw that on the glass table was a note and a bottle with a sign saying: Drink me. The note said:</p><p>"heya and welcome! Enjoy this puzzle!" And there were a few different signatures: A hat, a crown, a kitty paw, a little ghost, a kiss, a small sword and...a pair of glasses. Interesting. She then opened the bottle and sniffed it. It smelled like strawberry medicine. She drank a bit...maybe a bit too much and it did taste like strawberries. She started shrinking and then out of nowhere she was trapped under dress. She got out, only in her under-dress. She ripped some material up and rolled it around her feet, only to protect them in case of something. She ran towards the small door but it didn't open. It was locked?! But a second ago it was open!! What a strange door indeed. Voices could be heard from behind the door. </p><p>
  <em>"A-are you sure t-that is her? S-she's taking her time..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"who else would have that name. it's her, woman! it's clear as day. souls never lie."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"OI! DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT YOU--!!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"shut it fish-sticks she might hear us!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I THINK SHE LOOKS LOVELY NYEH HEH HEH!!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"scatter everyone! she'll come out any sec and y'all lot are still here. we need to watch out for little goat boy...he seemes to have his eyes set on her as well.." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"OF COURSE HE WOULD TRY TO STEAL OUR DARLING!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"just go already you bums!!"</em>
</p><p>Frisk couldn't really make out what they were sayin apart from some mumbling. The voices did feel...familiar. Like a distant memory! And a happy one too! She turned around. If the door was locked and this was a puzzle...there was certainly a key...She looked around and her eyes fell on the glass table. Curious...there wasn't a key there before. She tried to jump up and reach it..it was pointless. </p><p>
  <em>"You've brought the wrong person dip-shit.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"oh no.....that's sad....."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"YEAH! WHY DOESN'T SHE REMEMBER THIS FROM THE FIRST TIME?!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"because she lost her memories thanks to her mother who is a bi-- WAIT A SEC WHY ARE YA GUYS STILL 'ERE!?!" </em>
</p><p>More mumbling, huh?? These voices must be having quite the laugh seeing her struggle... That's when she noticed a small box on the floor with a cake inside of it. There was a note saying: eat me. It smelled like red valvet cake! oh she loved red valvet. She took a bit and pocketed the rest. She would assume that if the drink made her small, the cake would make her bigger...but she took a bigger bite than she wanted. She grew and grew and grew alongside her dress until she was sitting down with her head ducked low so the ceiling won't hit her. She took the key and in the other hand she took the drink from the table. She took a sip, just enough to get her back to the size she needed to be: no more, no less. And she shrunk. There she was standing in front of the door with the key in her hand. The key fit perfectly in the hole under the knob. She opened the door and to her surprise she was in a forest? It seemed a bit dead and the air was chillier than before...but no sign of anyone around...The trees were dead just like in winter and there was snow around...but! There were flowers blooming and giant bugs buzzing. Some dragon flies almost hit her on her way. She was met by a gate...a gate that was in ruins...it was covered in vines and the bricks were broken. The bars were too wide to stop anyone. She stepped right through them. The bugs were different as well..the dragon flies were actual dragons with dragon-fly wings...There were also some different type of insects that looked like..toys? </p><p>"Curiouser and curiouser..." Frisk said in awe as she took in the madness of this place. And to think just a few minutes ago she was supposed to marry Mark..had she died in that hole and gone to heaven? That's when she found a weird role...a papyrus on a mushroom right in front of her. She opened it and to her surprise it was a calendar..?</p><p>"A calendar? now that's strange." A voice behind her suddenly spoke. </p><p>"actually, sweetheart; that's the Oraculum and it's a Compendium..it pretty much can tells ya the past, present and future of the whole Wonderland." Said a horse voice behind her. She jumped up in surprise as she backed away and bumped into something..or..someone. She turned around to see a skeleton?! It was a skeleton..a moving, talking alive skeleton?! His eye-sockets were empty apart from two red lights with a black slit in the middle just like a cats. He was wearing a jacket with white fur around the hem of the shoulders. The hood had two white cat ears with a bit of a red taint at the top...they were..MOVING!! He even had a tail. A white fluffy moving tail. It was swinging from side to side.  He was wearing black pants and his jacket was black with red and golden accents. He was shirtless under his jacket and you could clearly see his ribs. His teeth were sharp and he had one golden canine. He had a smile plastered on his face and he chuckled as his skeletal hands caught her before she could fall. He had black fingerless gloves with golden accents. He smirked at her. </p><p>"woah there. don't wan'cha fallin' for me." Frisk looked at the skeleton and backed away again. She looked at her arm and picnhed herself. </p><p>"i am dead..or going entirely boonkers.." The cat-looking skeleton laughed. His voice was low and gruff. It did kind of sound familiar. </p><p>"come on kitten...you know me...i led you here!" He said. Frisk was dumbfound for a second before she realized...<strong>THAT</strong> WAS HER CAT!! When the skeleton saw her face he started laughing. He was now floating behind her, probably enjoying her confusion. </p><p>"So you are the cat i befriended...so the paw signature on that note is yours.." Frisk said in thought. The skeleton looked at her from the air holding his face with his hands and he smiled again. For some reason...she wasn't afraid of him. She actually trusted him. </p><p>"man, you're smart~ by the way LOVED the show ya put on when ya ran from that dumbo there trying to propose. who the hell does he think he is??" Frisk flushed in embarrassment. He saw that too...aw man..</p><p>"s-so you saw that too...w-well...i'm Frisk...you are?" The skeleton cat looked surprised for a second before they smiled. </p><p>"sans, sans the skeleton. ya can call me red or cheshire...ches for short." Frisk smiled. </p><p>"That's a lovely name...but you were saying about the 'Compendium'..? And Wonderland..?" Sans nodded. </p><p>"easy. wonderland..is this place~~ you fell in. compendium? is that calendar thingy yer holdin'..the oraculum." Frisk looked at it and she could see herself and Sans in one of the pictures. That was...interesting. </p><p>"so today..what did he say it was called? Griblick-day? yeah, that was it; in the time of the red dev- i mean queen. anyways..yeah the day you come in. oh! yer gonna want to unroll it at the Frabjous day. Ya sweetheart are pretty much gonna slay a dragon and free us all. the jabberwocky." Frisk was left stunned as she unrolled to a part of the papyrus she was holding where it was her with a sword and a giant dragon. </p><p>"Sorry..Slay a what now?" Sans snorted. </p><p>"oooh yes. that being you there with the vorpal sword. if it ain’t vorpal, it ain’t dead. as easy as that." Frisk looked at the paper again and shook her head. </p><p>"That isn't me...it can't be." Why was everyone telling her how to live her life..? Why couldn't she just...live her own life...</p><p>"listen sweetheart...it is you even if you like it or no--"</p><p>"NO!! I AM DONE WITH PEOPLE TELLING ME WHAT TO BE AND WHO TO BE!! I'M DONE!!" Frisk shouted. Sans eyes became actual slits. </p><p>"uhh..ok ok i got it but keep your voice do--"</p><p>"NO!! I WON'T KEEP MY VOICE DOWN!! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!! I WILL WAKE UP FROM THIS DUMB STUPID DREAM AND THAT WILL BE IT!! END OF THE STORY!!" Frisk said as she pinched herself but...nothing happened. Suddenly the earth rumbled and a big beast, looking kind of like a bear, but also like a hound came rushing towards them. Sans eye-sockets went hollow. </p><p>"shit..the bendersnatch..frisk...run as fast as you can and DON'T look back.." Frisk looked at him dumbfound before he was gone again! She picked herself up as fast as she could and started darting through the woods. This wasn't going well AT ALL!! Not to mention..THIS wasn't even a dream!! She ran as the monster started catching ground. Frisk looked behind her before she started going through the bushes and dress in hopes of losing it...but she dropped her fathers watch. Damn it she can't lose it. She turned around and ran. She knelt down and picked up the clock as the monster rose on it's two back feet and scracthed her. Damn it!! She closed her eyes but the next hit never happened. As she opened her eyes, to her surprise, Ches was there!! Smoke was coming out of his socket as he was using magic to help her. He summoned a red crimson bone with a sharp end and stabbed the Bendersnatch right in it's right eye. The beast screamed in pain. Frisk was still on the ground. Red looked back at her as he was sweating bullets.  </p><p>"the hell ya doing still on the ground? RUN!!" Frisk didn't wait for another invitation as she darted through the forest not knowing what will come next in her adventure. But let's be honest...no one did. </p><p>The next thing Frisk knew...she was at a cross-roads. She decided to go left. The forest was now dark. She could feel something was following her. Suddenly a gentle brush against her cheek and a gruff voice helped her realize just who the culprit was. </p><p>"it seems like you ran afoul with something with wicked claws. ain't that somethin' right there?" Frisk looked around and finally spotted the cat-like skeleton in a tree. </p><p>"You're alright!" Sans winked, his smile actually growing in size. </p><p>"of course i am. this cat's got quite the pair of claws as well...and maybe a few aces up my sleeve. but don't tell my friends. they always wonder how i win at cards." He said as he, with a flick of his hand, pulled out the ace of hearts. He frowned, if that was even possible for a skeleton. His bones were moving like muscles and he didn't look like a normal human skeleton. </p><p>"pssh...i just had to pull the ace of hearts.." He rolled his eye lights as he made the card dissapear just as well as it appeared. Frisk however was still lost. Sans looked at her arm and sighed. </p><p>"lemme at least bandage that for ya k? that was reckless...dumb..and MAD! you mad or something?" Sans asked nonchalantly as he floated next to her and pulled out some cloth. </p><p>"People tell me i am..." Frisk said. Which was true..she always saw that people were..different. Sans on the other hand? he looked pleased..heck, even happy.</p><p>"great!!" he said as he finished tying the bandage around her arm. Frisk tried to look at him but he was already behind her, floating and swinging his tail.</p><p>"what do you mean by..great?? isn't it a bad thing?" Sans looked surprised and then started laughing. </p><p>"HELL NO!! that's one of the best traits ya could ask for!!" Frisk was confused. Then why did everyone say being 'mad' is a bad thing? Wait..she was still lost. </p><p>"uhh..could you tell me how to wake up from this..weird dream?" Sans put both his hands behind his skull and shrugged. </p><p>"i'll do ya a better one. come on i'll guide ya." he said as he dissapeared. Frisk tilted her head in confusion as she looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. How would he guide her if he wasn't showing himself?? Such a strange friend she made...If only she would have known he was a skeleton monster from a crazy rabbit hole she wouldn't be in this situation. As the saying goes..'curiosity killed the cat'. Suddenly she could see him appear down the path. </p><p>"ya comin' or what??" He said raising a bone-brow. Frisk nodded and started walking his way. The walked..well...she walked and he floated around. </p><p>"what's worng darlin'? cat got 'er tongue?" He said as he let a red tongue slide out through his sharp teeth. Frisk was surprised but at this point? she shouldn't anymore. </p><p>"so..are you the only one down here..?" Sans chuckled. </p><p>"by far..there's plent of us down here. what there isn't plenty of is you." Frisk tilted her head. Sans shrugged again as he moved from her right to her left. </p><p>"humans ain't common down here, sweetheart. we work on magic. we don't even bleed. we literally turn to dust. we're fully made of magic. ya little humans? are chunks of meat with blood and not to mention beautiful souls." </p><p>"Souls??" Frisk asked as the two kept making their way through the forest. </p><p>"yeah. the very culmination of yer bein'. it's a little heart in yer chest. 'ere" He snapped his fingers and a beautiful cobal blue heart popped out of her chest. Her chest felt warm and that heart? it hust screamed her name. It was like looking in a mirror...or a pond..but at the same time not seeing yourself in there but somehow doing it at the same time. Sans eyes widened. </p><p>"hell doll-face your soul is better lookin' outside." he chuckled. Frisk tried to poke it and that sent a shiver down her spine. Sans snorted. </p><p>"call it back before ya get hurt." She instinctively opened her arms and let the soul come back. Sans smirked. </p><p>"'atcha girl. now doll-face there's a few thing ya gotta understand, k? first of all...this whole place ain't safe so be on yer guard...and...i know i may be asking for a lot since ya already said the shit with 'this is a dream! i wanna go home!'..but..rethink yer decision ok? you are pretty much the only hope for this whole damn place..." Frisk looked at Red as he was floating with her towards somewhere.</p><p>"anyways..uhh...there will be monsters approaching ya and ya will get in a 'FIGHT'..just ACT and SPARE ok? ya'll get what i'm sayin' when you hav'ta. for now? i'm taking ya somewhere ya can eat and sleep. i am 1000% sure yer tired as hell. sounds good??" Frisk nodded. So this truly wasn't a dream. </p><p>"so how can i get out..?" Frisk asked. </p><p>"well..you'll have to cross the barrier...which is the thing keeping all of us down here..apart from us becoming little pets and spyin' on yer kind..by the way your mom's a witch.." Frisk chuckled. She was sometimes, wasn't she?</p><p>"yeah..." Sans smiled at her and suddenly he looked pleased. </p><p>"welp we're lost!!" He said. Frisk's eyes widended. </p><p>"huh?!" she asked. Sans laughed. </p><p>"the key to finding your way frisky...is by getting lost." He said as he pulled some branches and she saw a small wind-mill with a huge table in front of it with all kinds of stuff on them. The seats were empty. </p><p>"welcome...to hatters and my place. make yerself at home!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"you won't be leaving sane."</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"BROTHER!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YO--" Frisk could hear a high pitched voice coming from somewhere as they got closer to the table in front of the wind-mill. The table had all types of treats and tea on it. They all looked delicious and if she didn't know better this would be a tea party! </p><p>"BROTHER!!!" Said the voice again and she finally noticed the tall skeleton in front of the wind-mill. He had a huge beautiful top-hat and a colorful neck piece. He was wearing a beautiful waist-coat even if it was patched here and there just like the hat. The skeleton had sharp teeth as well and a scar on his socket. His eye-lights fell on Frisk and she noticed the crazy make-up he was wearing. She smiled and the tall skeleton beamed. </p><p>"SANS!! YOU AREN'T FULLY USELESS AFTER ALL!! IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY!!" He jumped over the tall chair at the other end of the table and with swift stepes he walked on the tables. He then knelt in front of her to take a better look at her. </p><p>"LOOK AT YOU!! YOU LOOK STUNNING LITTLE HUMAN!! FINALLY OUR TEA PARTY CAN START!! WAIT..NO IT CAN'T!! WHERE ARE THE GUESTS!?! ARGHH!!" The skeleton said frustrated. </p><p>"yo boss. don't go so fast. introduce yerself.." The skeleton stopped dead in his tracks. </p><p>"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, SANS!! BUT I SHALL INTRODUCE MYSELF!! PAPYRUS, THE GREAT MAD HATTER AT YOUR SERVICE TINY HUMAN!!" Frisk smiled and shook his skeletal hand. Apperently skeletons had something for finger-less gloves. </p><p>"Frisk." The skeleton beamed. </p><p>"I KNOW!!" </p><p>"it's not her..........oh sorry......i shouldn't have talked.........i will go...."</p><p>"MOUSE!!" Mouse?? Frisk looked behind the skeleton and saw a ghost. It looked sad and was growing out of a tea-cup. He had mouse ears on his head. It looked like one of those ghosts people looked like in pranks when all they did was use a white sheet over their head. That's adorable. </p><p>"'sup nasptablook?" Said Sans with a nod. The ghost smiled a bit. </p><p>"...hi..." Aww he was so shy...</p><p>"Hi there...I'm Frisk. You are Napstablook?" The ghost looked at her in awe before it blushed a bit. </p><p>"y..yes..." Sans jaw fell. Was he jealous. </p><p>"I KNEW IT!! IT'S ABSOLUTELY ALICE!!" Suddenly another voice, sounding kind of like metal...because there was a metal human standing on another chair. Weren't the chairs empty just a second ago?!</p><p>"WELL DARLING SHE HAS A VERY PRETTY FACE~" The metal human said. It winked at her. He had style: he was wearing a three piece suit with a monacle. </p><p>"CALL ME METTATON DARLING..BUT IF YOU NEED ME YOU CAN CALL ME ANYTIME~~" Hooo boy...Another monster popped up. He was a kid. It looked like an armless lizard. Awww. He was wearing a small top-hat and a tiny suit..almost like Hatter! </p><p>"HI!! i'm MK!! And i am Hatter's biggest fan!! I hope one day to be as mad and to make hats just as great as him!!" Papyrus beamed. </p><p>"NOW THAT EVERYONE IS HERE..AS YOU CAN SEE WERE ARE HAVING TEA!!" Papyrus picked her up by one hand and pulled her up. Sans winced. That's not how you carry a human and it hurt. He jumped on the tables again and started walking back to the seat at the end of the table. </p><p>"AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE WE WERE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR RETURN!! YOU ARE TERRIBLY LATE!! NAUGHTY! ANYWAYS NOW YOU'RE BACK AND WE NEED TO GET ON TO FRABJUST DAY!!" Sans appeared in a seat right next to her, swinging his tail as he sipped from a cup. Mk jumped up when he teleported like that. Mettaton laughed. </p><p>"THIS WILL BE SUCH A GOOD STORY FOR THE WONDERLAND NEWS~! FRISK FINALLY BACK AND READY TO SLAY THE JABBERWOCKY!!"</p><p>"...she won't do it...." Sans snarled at the ghost as he sunk a bit in his seat. Papyrus frowned. </p><p>"OF COURSE SHE WILL MOUSE!! DON'T BE SILLY!!" Suddenly his voice was grave as he looked at Frisk. </p><p>"There's Plenty Of Things That Begin With The Letter M. Do You Have Any Idea Why A Raven Is Like A Writing Desk?" Frisk backed away a bit. Sans put a reassuring hand on her back to calm her down. </p><p>"'s okay sweetheart. he won't hurt'cha...k?" Frisk nodded. Papyrus looked surprised then gave her an apologetic look before turning back to his tea-party. </p><p>"DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED DEVIL!!" Everyone said very fast. </p><p>"down with who?" Frisk asked. Sans nodded, being the only one who didn't say anything. He was using his magic to stir his tea. </p><p>"down with the bloody red devil..the red devil being the red queen." He sipped his tea. </p><p>"COME COME WE MUST SIMPLY COMMENCE INTO THE SLAYING INSIDE!! THEREFORE IT'S THE RIGHT TIME TO FORGET AND FORGIVE, WHICHEVER COMES FIRSTOR IS IN ANY CASE THE MOST CONVENIENT! I'M WAITING!!" Papyrus said as he pulled a pocket watch out. It kinda looked like her watch. Huh..interesting. Has her father been in this place before..?</p><p>"all this talking about blood and slaying has put me off my tea...i'll take a cookie though." Sans said as he made a cat shaped cookie float towards him. She giggled and Sans looked at her before looking away blushing. His cheek-bones were dusted red. He looked away from her munching on his cookie. </p><p>"THY WORD IS FALLING TO RUINS..AND POOR SANS IS OFF HIS TEA..." The Hatter said clutching the table's edge. Frisk's eyes widened as MK ducked under the table still peeking, Mouse hid into his cup and Mettaton pulled his hat over his eyes. Sans leaned back in his chair sweating bullets. </p><p>"what happened that day boss...was not. my. fault." Papyrus was now mad. His jaw was clentched and his eye-lights were dim. His make-up changed into a grey-ish colour and Mettaton covered her eyes. </p><p>"OH DEAR..." Frisk moved his fingers to watch as Papyrus got up and started coming Sans way. </p><p>"YOU RAT OUT ON HIM TO SAVE YOUR OWN SKIN YOU GODLESS SCOTTISH PILGRIM SUKHAM JUGGLING SEARCHING IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU--" </p><p>"Hatter!!" Yelled Napstablook and Papyrus immediately changed back. </p><p>"Thank You.." He said in a horse voice as Sans exhaled and let himself fall off the chair in relief. </p><p>"Meow.." Mk said and Metatton chuckled. Papyrus starightened his back. </p><p>"I'm Fine..." And he went back to his seat.  </p><p>"oh come on, boss...you used to be the life of the party!" Sans said from the ground as he floated up takig another cookie. Frisk was sipping her tea as she watched Papyrus beam then frown. The Hatter sure was mad. But at this point? she must have been just as mad. </p><p>"AH YES~~ HATTER DID THE BEST FATAH-WHACKEN IN ALL OF LAND~" Frisk tilted her head as she took a piece of cake and took a bite. </p><p>"Fatah what?" She asked. Sans was now floating behind her and tickling her nose with his tail. She frowned at him and he shrugged teleporting back to his seat. </p><p>"Fatah-whacken miss!!" Said Mk excited as he swang his tail in excitement. </p><p>"...it's a dance....." Said Mouse as he smiled a bit, probably remembering the dance.  Mk started giggling as he got up on his chair and started dancing. Mettaton giggled. </p><p>"ONLY ON FRABJOUS DAY...ONLY WHEN THE WHITE QUEEN WILL ONCE AGAIN WEAR THE CROWN...ONLY ON THAT DAY I SHALL FATAH-WHACKEN AGAIN!" Everyone giggled before they all stopped being so jolly. Mk raised his head and his smile fell. </p><p>"oh no..." He hid under the table as Mettaton looked shocked at the road. </p><p>"OH MY..NOW THAT'S A SURPRISE GUEST I DON'T LIKE..." He hid behind his throne-like chair. </p><p>"...oh no....the knights...." Mouse said as he let himself go back into his tea-cup. Hatter's and Sans sockets widened. </p><p>"oh oh...goodbye..." Sans said as he dissapeared. Papyrus looked at her and frowned. </p><p>"DRINK THIS QUICKLY!!" He pulled out a bottle just like the one she saw back in the room where she fell and she started shrinking. He picked and empty tea-pot up and shoved her in along with her dress. He put the cap on and the only way she could see was through the spout. She saw them: Kinghts in armor looking like playing cards, all dressed in read. They were bringing a Fish-monster with them with red hair and an eye-patch. She looked like she had been beaten down a lot and she was held in a chain-leash. Poor monster...</p><p>"OH DEAR..." Mettaton said as he covered his mouth in shock when they all spotted someone else on a armored horse. It was another human..? No it was a human like monster with fangs and reptile eyes. He clearly wasn't human. His skin was pale and he also had an eye-patch with a red heart. Red red and more red. Papyrus cut her sight as they came too close and he put her under the table. </p><p>Hatter smiled as he looked at the pther guests and at the 'new guests' who were coming to crash their party. The others at the table took their places. FRisk tried to get out. </p><p>"LET ME OUT!! HATTER!!" He shushed her by shaking the tea-pot. The guy from the horse got off. He had black hair and his lizard like eyes were scanning the room. He liked his sharp teeth and smiled a disturbing smile. </p><p>"Well well well...if it isn't my favorite group...of lunatics!...where's the fluffy cat?"</p><p>"WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US?" Asked Mettaton. Mk stood up on his chair as the lizard man was laughing and they let the fish-monster loose. She started sniffing around and checking around the table like a hound. It was clearly a piranha fish. Sharp teeth and sharp senses. Mk then looked at the lizard guy as he picked up his cup on his head. </p><p>"YOU'RE LATE FOR TEA!!" He said as he flinged the cup towards the guy. Mk fell of his chair and the cup came flaying towards him. He dodged and the cup hit one of the playing-cards knights. The people at the table all laughed. Mk was laughing as well. </p><p>"We are looking for the girl called...Frisk." The lizard-man said as he came closer to the table and to Hatter. </p><p>"SPEAKING OF THE QUEEN! HERE'S A LITTLE SONG WE USED TO SING IN HER HONOR!!" They all nodded. </p><p>"Twinkle twinkle little bat! How i wonder where you're at!! Tw--" The man put a hand around Papyrus neck almost choking him. </p><p>"if you're hiding her...you'll lose your heads!!" Papyrus smirked. </p><p>"ALREADY LOST THEM!! ALL TOGETHER NOW!!</p><p>"Up above the world you fly! Like a tea-tray in the sky!!Twinkle twinkle twinkle--" They all kept singing as Undyne started searching under the tables. Mk's eyes widened and Mettaton's face looked shocked. Naptsablook made himself even smaller in his tea-cup and Papyrus looked down. Undyne was right between his legs looking through the spout at Frisk. Frisk made herself small and hid under her dress as Hatter covered the spout with his skeletal fingers. He looked at the fish monster and whispered: 'Down with the Bloody Red Devil." The fist monster frowned at him and got out from under the table. The fish in armor started running. The lizard-man looked at the monster running and sighed. </p><p>"FOLLOW THE BLOOD HUNTER!!" He yelled and the card-like knights followed her. He picked up a tea cup and sipped from it. </p><p>"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SUGAR, MY DEAR?" Asked Mettaton. Mk jumped up on his chair with the cup on his head as he caught the cubes Mettaton threw. They all started laughing. The royal knight however wasn't so amused. </p><p>"You're all mad..." He said through his gritted teeth. He threw the tea-cup on the ground and all of them laughed. He left on his horse and so Hatter took out the tea-pot. Sans finally showed himself again. </p><p>"COWARD.." Said the hatter as he shrugged. Red floated towards the tea-pot and opened it's lid. He immediately closed it as he realized Frisk was undressed. </p><p>"oops...uhh, hey boss could ya do something about that??" Papyrus nodded as he picked some of the material from her dress without looking. She could hear cutting and the material being pulled and used. Suddenly, inside the pot he dropped the little dress. She put it on and it was beatiful! Papyrus took her out and he looked her up and down. Sans smile softened at the sight of her. </p><p>"I LIKE IT!!" Mk nodded. </p><p>"Good think the Blood Hunter is one of us or you'd be dog food!" Frisk tilted her head. </p><p>"But what do they want with me..?" She asked. </p><p>"OH DARLING! THEY WANT TO STOP YOU FROM KILLING THE QUEENS LITTLE PET!! AFTER ALL...SHE STILL LOVES HER PLAY TOYS..." Frisk frowned. So the Queen thought her subjects were like toys?! That's awful!! </p><p>"WELL...I THINK OUR LITTLE FRIEND MUST HAVE HAD A VERY HARD DAY TODAY..SO I SUGGEST WE GO INSIDE OUR HOME BROTHER!! AND YOU ALL SHOULD GO BACK TO SNOWDIN TOWN AS WELL!!"</p><p>"Snowdin town??" Frisk asked. Sans looked at her and giggled. </p><p>"Yeah, Snowdin town. It's a small town where monsters who aren't under the Red Queen's power live. They act humble..but they aren't. The White queen shall prevail!!" Explained Mk all excited. Papyrus beamed. </p><p>"EXACTLY!! NOW NOW LET'S GO IN!!" The three stepped inside the wind-mill which looked much more bigger inside than outside. The place was so cozy!! She loved it! There was a kitchen that smelled sweetly with a living room and two rooms at the second floor alongside a bathroom. </p><p>"ok sweetheart we need you in your usual size." Sans pulled out some cake and gave her a few crumbs. Papyrus stopped her. </p><p>"YOU SHALL NEED CLOTHES!! HERE!! I HAVE AN OLD SUIT PERFECT FOR YOU!! OH! I HOPE YOU DO NOT MIND--" Frisk beamed. </p><p>"Oh! Of course i don't!! I would love to wear a suit!!" Papyrus led her to the bathroom and she ate the crumbs and got dressed when she came out Ches looked stunned. Papyrus looked happy. </p><p>"YOU LOOK LIKE A REAL ADVENTURER!!! I LOVE IT!! NYEH HEH HEH!! I SHALL BE MAKING DINNER NOW!! LET YOURSELF FEEL AT HOME..OR LET THE HOME FEEL YOU!!" Frisk and Sans then talked until it was dinner time, after that they all ate Hatter's great cooking and the three fell asleep, Sans in his room, Papyrus in his, and Frisk on the couch. She smiled as she played with her father's clock until she fell asleep. It was a dreamless sleep but it was restful enough...after all...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Something bad was coming, something bigger than a storm and that will wound worse than a knife.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"NOW! YOUR CARRIAGE MI'LADY!!"Papyrus said as the three left the wind-mill. She was back to her small size. Frisk looked at the Hatter as he took off his hat full of pins and cards and he let her get on. Sans sighed. </p><p>"man i wanna ride the hat too.." Papyrus frowned and he got up alongside his brother as they started walking. Suddenly Mk screamed. </p><p>"TEAAA!!" And everyone was laughing as Mk threw the cup towards Papyrus, who dodged it easily. The three walked into the forest of dead trees and snow. Frisk sitting on the Hatters had as Ches was floating about. Such a pretty sight. His had was actually warm, and it was fun to travle by hat! She thought it would be weird...but it wasn't as weird as the other things she'd seen. </p><p>"AHH I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO FINALLY SLAY THE JABBERWOCKY AND SEE YOU WITH THE VORPAL SWORD!!" Hatter chidded. Sans looked away nervously. </p><p>"i don't slay..i couldn't even if i wanted to! So put it out of your mind!!" Papyrus stopped dead in his tracks. </p><p>"MIND..?" He looked at her and picked her up. He put her down on a tree stomp and looked like he was abou to leave. </p><p>"HEY!! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!!" Papyrus looked at her disgusted. </p><p>"YOU DON'T SLAY...DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE RED DEVIL HAS DONE..? YOU DON'T SLAY...WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU'RE NOT THE SAME AS YOU WERE BEFORE... YOU WERE SO MUCH...MUCHIER. YOU'VE LOST YOUR MUCHNESS, TINY HUMAN..." Ppayrus nodded as he pointed at her chest. </p><p>"IN THERE...SOMETHING'S MISSING..." Frisk looked at her chest and Sans looked away from the sight. </p><p>"boss...we've talked about this..." Sans said through gritted teeth. </p><p>"AH YES...THAT WITCH...OF COURSE IT WOULD BE HER FAULT. I WOULDN'T EXPECT LESS FROM SOMEONE MARRYING THEIR DAUGHTER TO A WIMPY STRUDEL!!" Frisk snorted. </p><p>"but...what has the Red Queen done..?" Hatters face darkened and Sans sockets went blank. </p><p>"IT'S NOT A PRETTY STORY..."</p><p>"Tell me anyway.." Frisk said looking at the two skeletons, determined to get answeares. The taller one sighed. </p><p>"IT WAS HERE!! I WAS EMPLOYED UNDER THE WHITE QUEEN AT THE TIME. NOTHING LESS FROM SOMEONE AS GREAT AND AS MAD AS ME!!" </p><p>"boss..err..ya don't hav'ta--" Sans tried to say but he was silenced. </p><p>"SHUSH BROTHER!! I AM HAVING A FLASHBACK!! NOW...WE WERE RIGHT HERE IN THE OLD SNOWDIN FOR A FESTIVAL WHEN....SHE CAME ALONG..." </p><p>"she..?"</p><p>"THE QUEEN...ON THE BACK OF HER JABBERWOCKY...IT WAS...AWFUL. EVERYONE...EVERYTHING...Our Mother..." Frisk's eyes widened. </p><p>"they're gone now.." Sans said in a bitter tone as he teleported himself. He wasn't there anymore. It must have hurt to remember. </p><p>"My dad is gone as well...i know the feeling..." Frisk said. Sans and Papyrus both froze. Sans stratched his head. </p><p>"ahh..i...i actually didn't notice that...err-- ah damn it.." Sans said looking away. Papyrus however beamed. </p><p>"NOW YOU UNDERSTAND WHY WE NEED YOUR HELP!! Please...Frisk..." Frisk looked at Papyrus and then looked at the charred houses between the fog. Ruins of a once happy town covered by the toxicity of the place and the anguished screams of the past...Frisk looked around and could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. A fire...a cruel fire...the same that took her fathers life a few years ago...the hole that her father left behind shall never be filled. Absent mindedly she reached for the pocket watch and rubbed the initials on it. Papyrus however snapped her out of her daze. </p><p>"WELL TINY HUMAN TIME NEVER STOPS AND TIME SURELY GETS CRANKY WHEN YOU WASTE IT SO I SUGGEST WE SHALL MAKE THE BEST OF OUR SHARE OF IT AND GO TO SNOWDIN AS WE DECIDED SO WE CAN GET THE NECESSITIES FOR OUR JOURNEY. UNLESS YOU HAVE COMPLETLY LOST YOUR HEAD AND YOU CAN'T REMEMBER THAT AS WELL." That's right...they decided they will go to the White Queen. Her castle was close to the barrier and she had more answears than the brothers. The road to the town was silent. But Frisk didn't mind. She usually didn't like talking after she remembered her father. Until...</p><p>"what was he like, doll? yer old man must've been like ya. that witch sure as hell isn't." Frisk was caught off guard by his question. She giggled when she realized something. </p><p>"he was just as mad as a hatter.." Papyrus beamed and the silence faded as Frisk finally got to be herself for a while...the old self she loved...the happy cheerful unmannered kid that would climb trees to try and catch birds, would fight every bully in town and would wear trousers instead of a fancy dress. The same kid that was like a beacon in the dark, she shinned some would even jokingly look away. Sans and Papyrus looked at each other as her colors grew in intesity and her spirit was coming back. As soon as she stopped talking however...they faded. She was back to being the puppet her mother trained. The nice lady who was trying to become better after being sent to the asylum....The asylum...as she remembered that horrible place more and more her light was fading and she could feel herself being numb again. Sans and Papyrus watched in horror as the sombre memories were covering her away. Thankfully Sans snapped her back to reality. Her soul was back to the one before they started the conversation. </p><p>"we're here. welcome to snowdin." Frisk couldn't believe her eyes. The place was beautiful. They spent half a day in there. They visited the librarby, the shop and our little human talked to each monster. The more she talked the more she noticed how they were just like her....They were numb. The Red Devil to these people was just like her mother to her...actually worse if you put the fact their lives were on the line. Frisk would only get a good beating or be sent back to the asylum. She made friends with all these crazy people. After that Sans took the two to a bar. The bar was even more crazy...pretty sure there shouldn't be self playing instruments and floating furniture and glasses in a bar...nor a literal flame serving. The fire monster was named Grillby. He loved to play with fire...at a literal level. His daughter was just as pretty, with green and blue flames instead of his red orange and purple ones. It was a beautiful world...a world she wished she could ive in...yet they were all trapped. Frisk could feel the guilt swallow her whole as she realized just how much these people needed her to kill that damned dragon. Frisk sighed. The trio exited the town and they were now walking again in a forest. Papyrus was humming, then he started reciting something. </p><p>"‘Twas brillig, and the slithy toves<br/>Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:<br/>All mimsy were the borogoves,<br/>And the mome raths outgrabe." Frisk dropped on his shoulder and looked at the tall skeleton, listening to his poem. Somehow..it seemed familiar. Something about this whole world seemed familiar.  </p><p>"The Jabberwock with eyes of flame. <br/>The jaws that bite. <br/>The claws that catch. <br/>Beware of the Jabberwock, my son. <br/>And the frumious Bandersnatch. <br/>He took his vorpal sword in hand. <br/>The vorpal blade went snicker-snack.<br/>He left it dead, and with its head. <br/>And he went galumping back...... <br/>IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU, YOU KNOW...?" Frisk snapped out of her daydream. </p><p>"o-oh! right...about me.." Sans frowned again and scoffed. </p><p>"i swear they mopped your head with somethin'...the bin sure as hell got rid of yer colors..." Frisk was susprised. </p><p>"H-how do you..." Sans scratched his head. </p><p>"well i have been observing you for a long time...err...of course i don't actually know the hell they did in that place." Frisk looked at him...through him. </p><p>"it doesn't matter..i'm not going back there if i can help it and that's that." Papyrus frowned at his brother for the insensitive things he said. </p><p>"sorry.." Frisk giggled. </p><p>"i must be truly going mad huh..?" The two skeleton monsters looked at each other and their smiles softened. She was so kind compared to the other humans. She was filled with LOVE...or rather the good type of love. That was a nice change for the place. Then they hear some noise. </p><p>"DID YOU HEAR THAT..?" The noise is getting louder. </p><p>"I'M CERTAIN I'M HEARING SOMETHING.." Frisk tries to listen and then frownes. She can hear...</p><p>"Voices..?" Sans' ears twitch as they raise up high. His slit eyes become even smaller as his sockets widen and suddenly they're gone. His ever-lasting smile is grimm. </p><p>"red knights!" The three look at each-other in panic. They hear the screams of the blood hunter. Papyrus puts Frisk into his breast pocket and runs. Sans following them. The Hatter dodges trees and leaps over stumps. He sees the edge of the woods ahead. But there’s a flash of red through the trees. He turns. A Red Knight steps out. He turns the other way, another Red Knight. They’re surrounded. Eyeing them warily, Sans whispers to Frisk.</p><p>"listen Frisk...go south to the ruins... the white king and queen’s castle is just beyond...trust us, 'k?" </p><p>The Hatter sweeps his hat off as if in a conciliatory gesture to the approaching Knights. He whispers to Frisk:</p><p>"Jump On The Hat. Now." Frisk does as she's told. Ches takes his borther's hat like he's his underling. Sans winks at her and smiles, a true smile, at her. He's trying to reassure her..?</p><p>The Hatter and Ches both fling their arms wide, sending the hat and Frisk sailing over the treetops. The card like knights circle the two monsters as Frisk screams after them. Her screams can't be heard as the hat goes over a river she didn't even notice was there and she landed in what seemed to be the next part of Wonderland: a rocky place with caverns and glowing fluorescent plants; but Frisk didn't pay attention as she watched her two friends and protectors get taken away by the Red Queen's troops. The troops cuffed them both, probably stopping them from using any magic as the two walked willingly in the dirrection they were being pulled to by the chains. Sans looked over the river, one more time, at her as he also dissapeared behind the trees of the dead forest of Snowdin. What have you done Frisk?! You shouldn't have let them be so laid back with you in Snowdin. Because of you, now, the two brothers are going to be decapitated or something!! She had to do something...but she didn't know where or how to get to the damn Red castle.</p><p>She sits there, under the hat, weighting her options, before a metal hand of a silver and red armor pick the brim of the hat and flips it over. Frisk looks at the fish monster from yesterday and frowns. Wasn't she the one supposed to lead them away?! </p><p>"You turncoat! You were supposed to lead them away! The Hatter trusted you..!" The fish monster frowns. </p><p>"They have my wife!! So shut up!!" Frisk's eyes widen. First: at the fact two women were married..but she supposed it was normal for monsters...plus..who was she to say no in the name of love...two: Maybe she could help her get to the brothers before anything bad happens...maybe...all four of them can go to the castle...actually, since the troops will be passing in Snowdin, she can free all the prisoneers they took from there as well!! They will surely try to take the people associated with the brothers if they took them as well. With that plan in mind Frisk took on a determined look and smiled at the fish-monster. </p><p>"What's your name?" The monster was surprised...but also more at ease at the pleasent change of behaviour from her. </p><p>"Undyne." Frisk looks at her. </p><p>"Sit!" The blood hunter looks at her, confused. </p><p>"Come on! Sit!" She sits, amused if nothing else. Something occurs to her.</p><p>"Would your name be “Frisk” by any chance?" Anther person..?</p><p>"Yes...but i don't think i am the Frisk you are searching for." Undyne scoffs. </p><p>"You kidding?! The Hatter AND Ches (on top of that) would not have given himself up for just any human...you've got something special...heck..I don't take orders, from anyone and look at me now!! So cut the shit and admit you are and that's that.." Undyne said. Frisk stayed silent then decided to ask her. </p><p>"Where did they take them..?" The fish monster raised a brow and looked at her. </p><p>"To the Red Queen’s castle at Salazun Grum...also known as Hotlands. This is Waterfalls." The monster explained. The tiny human nodded. She remembered the pain in Sans eyes as he looked at her before throwing the hat. She couldn't leave the two like that...Papyrus has been a great friend and...she can't believe she's saying this, but Ches as well. </p><p>"We’re going to rescue the brothers..." Frisk said, looking at Hatter's hat. </p><p>"HOLD UP, BRAT!! That is not foretold!! The Frabjous Day is almost upon us!! You must prepare to meet the fucking Jabberwocky!! You can't just go around and do whatever you wan--"</p><p>"I have had quite enough! Since the moment I fell down that rabbit hole, I’ve been told what I must do and who I must be. I’ve been shrunk,<br/>stretched, scratched and stuffed into a teapot. I’ve been accused of being Frisk and of not being Frisk. But this is my story...MY LIFE! I’ll decide how it goes from here... GOT IT?!"</p><p>"If you diverge from the path--"</p><p>"I MAKE THE PATH!!" </p><p>Undyne was stunned. She was shinnin gso bright, her soul overflowing with determination...and to think her soul trait is paticence. Such a kind, loving soul....she heard what that numbskull of a cat said about her witch of a mother...if it was her way? that woman wouldn't dare to lay a finger on Frisk again. And now? She was 1000% sure she will put her life on the line for the same Frisk she thought was a fake...She smirked. Now that's the spirit she remembered in that little girl who fell down in this place so many years ago. THAT was Frisk. </p><p>"Take me to Hotland. And don’t forget the Hat..." Undyne picked up the hat as well as the tiny human and set her on her shoulder. </p><p>The Blood Hunter races across the caverns and not long after she hits the red stone path in Hotland and the dark castle that sits on the tempestuous cliffs. The walls are high and foreboding with a surrounding moat of a weird liquid which seems to be boiling oil...They approach the moat and they see large lumpish objects which appear to be the heads of the executed...And all of them are made out of stone...She must have transformed her victims to stone or something so the monsters wuldn't turn to dust...Sans did say something about that... They both look around for a way across. </p><p>" Well...Look's like there’s only one way across." Frisk's eyes widened as she looked at the head floating in the moat of boiling black bubbling oil, thick as the darkness swallowing you in the night as the lights turn off to let you sleep, filled with the nightmares of the dead. Is it clear yet that Frisk loves to make everything sound hella ominous in her head? yes the stuff are ominous but..everything sounds like out of a damn book...oh wait--</p><p>"Lost my muchness have I...?" Frisk said with a frown. She jumps onto one of the floating heads, then crosses the moat by jumping from head to head. She almost slipped twice, but she made it in one piece. Reaching the other side, she vomits onto the ground from the stress and the disturbing smell. She looks up at the impossibly high wall, then sees a small cracked opening near the ground...just wide enough for a six inch girl. She squeezes through it. In a moment, her head reappears. She calls across to Undyne. </p><p>"UNDYNE!! THE HAT!" The fish monster nods as she picks up the hat and throws it over the wall. Hoo boy...here goes nothing...Alice finds herself in the bushes at the edge of a garden. She hears a loud hit of something, a small cry of pain, then cheers and laughter. She looks through the bushes.</p><p>The Queen and her Courtiers play croquet. The Red Queen in her beautiful red dress, with rosy cheeks and a crimson red lipstick matching the ominous color of her eyes. She was pale and had dark brown hair almost black in a high bun on her head. A small crown sat on top of her head. She  surrounded by three powdered and painted courtiers with equally out-sized body parts: a woman with an EXTRA-LARGE NOSE, another with LONG HANGING EARS, a man with a HUGE PROTRUDING BELLY. It was clear they were fake and it was also clear the Queen enjoyed weird people...she must have been an outcast in the real world...she was, after all, the only actual human by blood in the whole Underground. Next to the Queen stood a white furred goat monster. He was constantly looking at his clock, checking the time, and on the Queens other side stood that damned guard with lizard eyes. That freak was smiling, a grin with sharp teeth, as they all were giving their applause to the woman who just hit a  hedghehog in her direction with a mallet. The 'ball' rolls in her direction and it stops. She can't just leave the poor thing like that!! </p><p> It’s a hedghehog tied by its four legs into an awkward ball. Its fur is matted and filthy, its face buried in the grass.! It cries out as it’s hit again. The mallet is a miserable Flamingo tied by its feet. The hedgehog rolls to a stop near Frisk. She attempts to untie it. It cries out fearfully. </p><p>"Shhh...i'm here to help you, ok? just stay still and silent..." The little animal stops and waits as Frisk works on it's bindings. </p><p>"Where’s my ball? Page!" The Queen yells and the goat monster immediately jumps up and stars coming her way. She needs to move quick. She frees the hedgehog. It stares at her mutely before stumbling into the foliage. Frisk sees two large white furry feet. Her gaze travels up to the White Rabbit, dressed as a court page...It must be the White Rabbit. No other explination to that familiar look he has, just like with Sans and her cat. </p><p>"Well! If it isn’t the wrong Frisk. What brings you here?" Frisk norrows her eyes at him. An idea comes to mind.</p><p>"I’ve come for two reasons..." She gestures for him to come closer. He bends down. She punches him. He put his hands on his muzzle as he rubs it. </p><p>"AH!! SON OF A--"</p><p>"That’s for dragging me down here against my will! Thank you very much!!" She says. He gives her a stern look. That was no doubt...Frisk...</p><p>"You didn’t have to hit me! Now there’s going to be a bruise. Is there?" He shows her his muzzle and Frisk, reluctantly, shakes her head. He sighs in relief. </p><p>"What’s the other reason..?" </p><p>"Here to rescue the brothers..." The goat monster froze. </p><p>"You’re not rescuing anyone being the size of a gerbil.." He says norrowing his eyes. She looks at him up and down....he still didn't call the Queen or anyone...so he must be good. She shall trust him, for now. </p><p>"Do you have any of that cake that made me grow before?"</p><p>"Upelkuchen? Actually, I might have some left..." He says as he starts searching his pockets. Upelkuchen? such silly names...like...something her father would name..nistalgic...but she loved it. She always had a thing for tongue tying words. They were very fun. He digs in his pocket and takes out a large piece of the cake. She takes it and shoves it into her mouth. He looked shocked at the quantity but she knew it was perfect. She will be big enough to seem like some sort of giant freak!! It was the perfect plan!!</p><p>"Not all of it!! Oh no..." Alice shoots upward. Buttons fly off her torn garments, seams strain and give way. </p><p>"Oh no, stop! Don’t do that!!! STOP!!" She grows right out of the shreds of her remaining clothes until she bursts through the bushes...stark raving nude...she's be lying if she'd say she didn't experience being naked in public before...and she was ahsamed of that. Her mother however made quite the sum of money that day. A witch, that's what she was. </p><p>Frisk looks down at the Red Queen and her courtiers. The tall bushes hide all but her head and shoulders. Everyone stares. Thank good for the bushes. </p><p>"And WHAT is this..?" The goat monster comes out, improvising like mad.</p><p>"It’s a “who”, Majesty. This is...um." The monster said. Frisk looked at him in a 'really?' type of way. He shrugged at her. </p><p>"Um..?" The Queen asked skeptical. </p><p>"From Umbradge." Thank god for the names on the Surface. They were pretty similar. </p><p>"What happened to your garments..??" The Queen asked, a bit disgusted noticing she was butt naked in public. </p><p>"I outgrew them. I tower over everyone in Umbradge. They laugh at me. So I’ve come to you, hoping you might understand what it’s like..." Frisk said, with a practiced fake saddness she learned and a fake politness. The goat monster's jaw dropped at the display. Man she was good at acting...</p><p>"My dear girl. Anyone with a diffarance that large is welcome in my court!!" The Queen said, now happy to have another freak in her garden. </p><p>"SOMEONE FIND HER SOME CLOTHES! USE THE DRAPERIES IF YOU MUST BUT CLOTHE THIS ENORMOUS GIRL!" She yelled at the courtiers. They nodded and scattered. </p><p>"You’ll be my new favorite!" The Courtiers exchange competitive glances, especially LADY LONG EARS...jeez those were HUGE!! If only they weren't fake...</p><p>However...Frisk didn't know the adventures awaiting her in the Red Queen's castle, her almost impossible mission and the dirty looks she got from the Queen's red hand with lizard eyes, staring her down like a hawk. All of this? was only the beginning in the castle...</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>She may or may not just lose her mind for good. </strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>But...she was already boonkers.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And there she was. She learned that the Queen's name is Chara, from her servants and that the 'Knave of hearts' or the lizard man as Frisk called him also has a name.  Stayne. He kept looking at her strangely. Frisk has been carried around by the Queen and would eat with her 3 times a day. At night however, she would sneak out of her room and search for her friends. No luck...the dungeons were really well hidden..non-existent even! The guards bearly gave a fuck about anything that happened if the queen didn't order them. It was a strange way of how the things worked...but it showed how weak her power truly was. Roght now however? The Queen was taking her with in the throne room. </p><p>Large Alice, clad in hastily constructed garments, proceedswith the Queen down the great hall toward the throne room. Along with the Footfrogs,  spiders hold up tables and chairs with their arms and heads. Exhausted birds flap their wings to stay aloft with lamps hung from their beaks. The Queen plops down on her ornate throne. Spiders serve as legs of the throne. They strain under the weight. The Queen kicks off her shoes. Frisk scrunches up her nose as the spiders look at her enormous body. </p><p>"I need a big spider here!" Frisk's eyes widened. A huge spider covered in some sort of frosting hurries over and lays down, belly up. She puts her feet on his belly and sighs. </p><p>"Sit! Sit!" Frisk looks at the spiders and her eyes soften. Poor things...She sits, trying to keep her weight off the chair held up by spiders. The Queen waves her hand at the three Courtiers in the room. </p><p>"Go away. Oh but you stay Azzy~" She said. The goat monster nodded. Frisk looked at the Queen and saw how she softened at the sight of him. Did she--..? Nooo.....Oh my god. Nooo.... Stayne enters. The Queen blinks her eyes seductively at him. Stayne represses a shudder. That was disgusting...It was clear she liked the goat monster but...why would she do that?</p><p>"There you are, Stayne. Any luck with the prisoners?" The man scoffs. </p><p>"They are stubborn.." Chara norrows her eyes. </p><p>"You’re too soft. Bring them!!" Stayne finally notices her. He smiles seductively. </p><p>"SHE is here as well..?" Frisk norrows her eyes at him. Such a disgusting bastard...</p><p>"Hello, mi'lady."He kisses her hand. She pulls it away quickly. The guards drag the Hatter in, chained by hands and feet. Frisk stifles a gasp. He’s been roughed up. His eyes have an empty far-away stare. next they dragged Ches in. Frisk had to look away. The same stare and roughed up shape. What have they done...?</p><p>"We know Alice has returned to the Underground. Do you know where she is?" </p><p>They don't respond. She claps her hands in front of the two, but they don't notice Frisk standing there. Finally, Hatter speaks. </p><p>"I’ve been considering things that begin with the letter “m”: moron, mutiny, murder, malice..." Chara was now getting mad.</p><p>"We are looking for an 'F'...Do you know where Frisk is??" Sans finally notices her. Frisk looks away in a 'not guilty' way. His smile grows. He snorts. </p><p>"Excuse me..? Are you finding this AMUSING?? How amusing would it be if i chop off both of your heads!!" Chara starts laughing.  The Hatter laughs louder and keeps laughing. That worries the Queen as she takes a step back. </p><p>"STOP THAT!! you lunatic.." Frisk norrowed her eyes behind the Queens back. How dare she speak like that to them?</p><p>He laughs louder in her face. She slaps him. He keeps laughing, madly. The Queen makes a “loco” motion to the<br/>others. But when the Hatter sees Alice, the mad laughter stops. Surprised at her new size, he gives her a wry smile. He turns to the Queen, smarmy and unctuous. </p><p>"MY MY...WHAT A BEAUTIFUL HEAD YOU HAVE!! I WOULD LOVE TO HAT IT!!" He says, getting his energy back. Frisk tries to hide the smile creeping up on her face. That was the Hatters she knew and loved. He was mad...Mad as a Hatter...</p><p>"Hat it..?" The goat monster, Asriel, was trying to hide his relief as Stayne was just staring at Frisk. That's when his eyes stopped at her chest. She put her arms over them so he would stop staring. What a pervert...Sans noticed it as he starts silently started growling and showing his teeth at him. </p><p>"YES INDEED!! I USED TO HAT THE WHITE QUEEN BUT...THERE WASN'T SO MUCH...MUCHNESS IN HER HEAD!! YOURS HOWEVER IS BEAUTIFUL!! I COULD DO SO MUCH WITH YOUR BEAUTIFUL GORGEOUS HEAD!!" </p><p>"what can you do..?" Chara asked skeptical. Papyrus raised his hands in a helpless manner. Chara sighed and looked at her right hand. </p><p>"What are you waiting for? UNBIN HIM STAYNE!!" Tha lizard man wanted to protest but the Queen raised an eye-brow and him and he immediately obliged. She was really scary...Frisk looked at Papyrus who gave her a reassuring smile. </p><p>"Shall it be a bonnet or a boater, or something for the boudoir? A cloche, dunce hat, death cap, coif,<br/>snood, barboosh or pugree, , yarmulke, cockle-hat, pork-pie, tam o’shanter, billy-cock, bicorn, tricorn, bandeau, bongrace, fan-tail, night cap, garibaldi, fez--..." Shit if she didn't stop him he would go manic!! She pretended to sneeze. </p><p>"Hatter!!" Papyrus jerked back to reality and Sans sighed in relief nodding at Frisk, thanking her. </p><p>"I'M FINE...THE CHOICES JUST TOOK ME ABACK..." The Queen smiled a maniac crazy psychopatic smile. That sent chills down her spine. Her red heart shapped liptsick didn't help. Her mouth looked like it was splitting the heart in two.</p><p>"Leave us..." The Queen says. Frisk's eyes widen but the two brothers nod to her. She obeys, reluctantly. Asriel exists through a staff door as the other two exit in the hallway. As they were abou to close the door the Queen says. </p><p>"OH!! Please take the other one with...he is quie useless for now." Stayne pulled his chain and the three walked...well they walked until Stayne decided to do something stupid.He’s right behind Frisk, breathing down her neck. She tries to move past him, but he grabs her arm with the wound. She cries out as he pushes her against the wall. He was small..but not that small. The fuck was this pervert doing?! Sans sockets went blank at the sight. She hated it just as much as him. Maybe even worse. </p><p>"I like you, Um. I like them large..." Sans slit eyes were back..thinner than before..he was growling now. His fangs were showing. He wished he didn't have those magic binds. He would throw that fucker off of her in a heartbeat. These stupid chains!! He rattled his chains and his ears were down as he looked hopelessly at the two. That dirty bastard needed to learn how to not mess with someone else's girl. That fucker will have it coming alright once he gets out of his binds. He leans in for a kiss just as Lady Long Ears passes. She smiles and goes off. Sans started struggling even more. He touched her and he was <strong>D E A D.</strong></p><p>"Get away from me!" Frisk yelled. She kicks him. </p><p>"AHH!! SON OF A BITC--" Frisk backs away from him and looks at Sans. He was norrowing his eyes at Stayne. He looks at her and nods. She nods back as she runs out of that place. Sans smirks. </p><p>"thought luck, eh?" The lizard man looked at the skeleton cat and scoffed. </p><p>"What makes you think you've got a better chance with her, eh dirty mutt?" Sans smirks. </p><p>"because i ALREADY kisses 'er. take that fucker." Stayne was stunned and looks at him. </p><p>"the hell?? when??" Sans shruggs. </p><p>"some time ago, in some place, at some hour, on some day." Stayne gritts his teeth and starts pulling his chains again. </p><p>"Don't get all smart with me...kitten.." It was clear Sans won that. His grin widens as he closes his sockets and lets himself be pulled, with a gruff chuckle. Man...Frisk truly was making him soft and really possesive...Paps was right, he had some issues, alright.</p><hr/><p>As Frisk was walking around the hallways she noticed something...or should she say someone...following her. A man in a strage coat and was wearing glasses. As he started closing the distance between them she found out that man was also a skeleton. </p><p>"Hello miss. May we talk in private?" Frisk's eyes widened as he put his skeletal hand on her shoulder. She jerked at the touch and backed away a bit before she nodded and the two stepped in a fancy room. It looked like the skeleton man was an alchemist. </p><p>"Ok. I know you are Frisk." Frisk froze. Oh no he will rat her out!!</p><p>"Listen sir i don't kno--"</p><p>"Thank you...for coming after my sons...i was so scared when i saw them in this prison as well!!" Frisk's eyes widened. </p><p>"You are...their father..?" The man nodded. </p><p>"yes i am...i have been trapped in this damned place for so long...i just want freedom...peace...And i heard you may be the wrong Frisk but something tells me otherwise..after all..No one in their right mind would come here to rescue people just like that!! You are just as big of a lunatic as all of us!" Frisk's smile softened. </p><p>"i am glad to know i have another ally here sir...ummm.." Frisk says. The skeleton nods as he magically pulls out a hat, like ut of a void. </p><p>"Gaster. Wing-Dings Gaster. Pleasure to finally meet you, Frisk." She smiled as she bowed while Gaster bowed as well putting his top-hat over his chest. Gaster looked her up and down and scrunched up his nasal cavity(?) as he made a disgusted face. He had two cracks going from his scoket, one up and one down, with purple eye-lights. He was slim but his face was a bit chubbier. He did look like the mix of Sans and Papyrus apart from a few features. He also looked tired. Purple eye-bags were under his eye-sockets. He must have not slept in days. </p><p>"Frisk i am going to be frank with you about two things: 1. Abuse is written all over your soul, face and body and 2. My sons will be soon sentaced to death." Frisk's eyes widened. First at the blunt call-out he just made and second at the heart-breaking information. </p><p>"Knowing my sons they will surely do something to piss the Queen off. So please..take care of them..." Frisk nodded and as she was about to exit turns towards the loving worried father. </p><p>"Do not worry Gaster...i will free everyone in this damned place." Gaster's sockets widened as the girl leaves with a peculiar glow to her. Gaster smiles for the first time in years. He was finally feeling it. Hope. She was, no doubt, Frisk. The little angel returned. </p><hr/><p>Next day, Frisk was out in the garden searching through the bushes. She found the hedghehog she save and right next to it a hat. She took it in her hands and with loving care she straightened it and wiped off the dirt on it. The Queen was watching from the window having a conversation with the Knave of hearts. </p><p>"You must find Frisk, Stayne. Without the Jabberwocky, Toriel's followers will raise against me. Toriel...Asgore...what do they have and i don't?" Asriel in the back looks at his once best friend and then looks away. The true question is...what happened to what you had...? Stayne comes up behind her, but does not touch her, to Asriel's relief. </p><p>"I cannot fathom it. You are far superior in all ways." He says. Asriel almost scoffs. Such a kiss-ass. </p><p>"I know. But they can make anyone fall in love with them: men, women, even the furniture." Asriel almost wanted to scream that he was right there. But he knew he couldn't. Stayne wanted the crown...HE wanted to take Chara's place. Stayne manipulated his sister and now he turned her in this...MONSTER...But he will fix it..no..Frisk will fix it. He will help her fix it. That's what he will do. And he will do that even if it costs her life. </p><p>"Majesty, isn’t it better to be feared than loved?" He says with fake honey in his voice. Toxic words he whispers. How...how could he be such a monster...they were all monster kind but he was an animal...insticts like a beast's. </p><p>"I’m not certain anymore. Oh, let them have the rabble! I don’t need them. I have you." She says as she leans into him. Asriel almost wanted to puke at the sight. Bastard...</p><p>"I do have you, don’t I, Stayne?" He manages a smile, but gives her no reply. Down in the garden Frisk was finally leaving and was going to search for Hatter and Ches. She heard they shared a room somewhere. That's when she heard soft humming coming from a room. The Hatter hums as he works with ribbons, bows, veils and feathers. Alice enters a room full of huge, colorful hats. Frisk smiles at the sight. Sans was sitting on the bed wiggling his tail and leaning back with hands behind his head in a bored manner. </p><p>"They’re wonderful! You must let me try one on." The two immediately jumped up and smiled at her. Papyrus  puts a hat on her. She poses like a grand lady. She puts one on him. He poses like a grand lady too. Then it was Sans turn. She even did a small walk and a wave. They all laugh. She took the hat off and looked at it. It looked like somethin gher mother would make her wear. </p><p>"IT'S GOOD TO BE WORKING AT MY TRADE AGAIN!! NYEH HEH HEH!!" Frisk looks at all the hats and gives him a sad smile. </p><p>"It’s just a pity you had to make them for her." Papyrus however...Realizing what he’s done, he’s suddenly filled with remorse and self-recrimination. His clothes “slump” as well. Sans looks at the clothes as well and hisses more for himself. </p><p>"you shouldn'hav said that...err.." Papyrus looked dumbfound around him. </p><p>"What’s The Hatter With Me? The Hatter... Mmmmm. Mmmmm, Ma, Ma." Sans looks away from Papyrus in guilt. He couldn't bare watch his brother like that. Fury seizes the taller skeleton. He takes scissors and murderously attacks a hat, cutting it to shreds, then another and another. Frisk grabbed it just in time. </p><p>"Stop!! STOP!!" Frisk beggs him. He doesn't listen. She needs to calm him somehow...</p><p>"But it's time to rest, now<br/>Let it all melt now<br/>Wipe your tears.." She starts singing a slow lullaby. Hatters freezes and Sans looks at her in surprise. Red dusting his cheeks. The high notes would susually hurt her vocal chords when her mother forced her to sing this to impress someone. Now? she sang out of compassion for her friend. </p><p>"The sun's already set, now<br/>Won't you go to sleep, now?<br/>I'll see you in your dreams.." Hatter let the scrissors fall to the ground as he started calming down. His breath coming back to normal from his fury. </p><p>"'Cause I'm right here<br/>Darlin', I'm right here..<br/>Close your pretty eyes, my butterfly<br/>Baby, have no fear..<br/>'Cause I'm right here<br/>Darlin', I'm right here.." Papyrus finally calmed down and Frisk pulled him into a hug. Sans smiled at his brother and human. Frisk gestured for him to join and the three hugged. Papyrus then looked at Frisk with saddened scared eyes. </p><p>"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk? I’m frightened. I don’t like it in here, terribly crowded. Have I gone mad?" Frisk remembered something from a long time ago and looked at Sans who seemed to be just as uncomftarble. She put a hand on their fore-heads, just like her father did. </p><p>"I’m afraid so. You’re entirely bonkers. But I’ll tell you a secret...all the best people are." Papyrus straightens his shoulders with pride. His clothes puff up. Sans looks away and shoves his hands in his pockets. He has red dusting his cheek-bones, ears down and his tail swinging from side to side. As Frisk looks at the smaller skeleton she actually finds that cute and flushes a bit as well. That's when she rememberes she came to give Papyrus. </p><p>"Oh!! Right!! Here...Your hat!!" She put it on his head and Papyrus and Sans both freeze. </p><p>"That's better!! You look like yourself again!!" She says with a bright smile. </p><p>"Th-Thank You..." He says taking it off. That's when Gaster walks in. </p><p>"I am glad to see you kept the hat i made for you....son. I do like the touches. It gives it quite the pop." Papyrus and Sans both looked at the door. </p><p>"d...dad..?" Sans askes with a cracking voice, looking dumbfound at the door in surprise. Seeing their father after all these years must be such a happy thing. If only.....But it's not the time. The skeleton father smiles and opens his arms as both of her friends rush and they all hug, like a happy family. When was the last time her mother hugged her like that....? Unfortunately the sweet moment is ruined by a loud voice coming from down the hallway. </p><p>"Hat Man! Where are my hats? I am not a patient monarch!" The nerve of this woman is out-standing....Nice way to ruin a happy reunion...Tsk. She can't wait to leave this place. Her grating voice reminds Hatter of his purpose. Sans looks at her and frowns. </p><p>"i’m told she keeps the vorpoal sword hidden in the castle. find it, alice. take it to the white queen. help us make the world right again...please..." Frisk looks at the smaller skeleton and then looks at the chains and binds on all three of the skeletons. She thinks of a better way to use the Vorpal sword.</p><p>"We’ll go to the White Queen together...i promise." Sans eyes widen as she smiles at him. He takes her hand. There’s a moment between them that might have been something more if it weren’t for her large size...and the other two in the room.</p><p>"why is it you’re always too small or too tall?" Frisk giggles as she rushes out of the room. </p><p>T<span class="u"><em><strong>he next however is yet to come. And no challange is easy, especially this one. You must be mad to pass. Mad as a Hatter. But i think our little human <strike>already is.</strike></strong></em></span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not sure if this needs to be mentioned but:<br/>WARNING: At one point there are mentions of disgusting things such as rape and drugging and abuse.<br/>It may not be as disturbingly described as other stories but i still feel obliged to tell you all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisk was running down the halls as she met up, to her surprise with Mk, Napstablook and Asriel, all whispering. </p><p>"What are you doing here?!" She asked in total surprise. The two looked surprised as well. </p><p>"We're rescuing the Hatter." Frisk looked at them and frowned. </p><p>"I’m rescuing the Hatter. But you can help. He told me that the Vorpal Sword is hidden in the castle. That means someone must have seen it... a<br/>footfrog, a chamber mouse, a spiderstool, a spider someone! Ask them all! Go!" Mk and Napstablook immediately went on it. Asriel looked at her and crossed his arms. </p><p>"I don’t take orders from big clumsy, galumphing..." Frisk crossed her arms as well, towering over the goat monster. He looked off to the side and spoke. </p><p>"I know where the Sword is..." Frisk's eyes widened. </p><p>"Why did you say so?! Where is it?!" </p><p>"You’ll hit me again..." Frisk face-palmed. </p><p>"I won't hit you." The two walked and walked. They stand in front of the stables. Frisk was confused. </p><p>"The Sword’s hidden inside." Asriel says. Frisk opens the door. They both react to the stench. They both scrunch up their nose in disgust and norrow their eyes. </p><p>"I know that smell..." She said as she looks inside the stable. The Bandersnatch lays in his stall with his huge ugly head on its paws. He moans. The socket with the missing eye oozes blood. Frisk gasps and closes the door. Asriel ducks to avoid another hit.</p><p>"I’m not going in there! Look what that thing did to my arm!!!" Frisk says as she shows her wound. It was swollen, red and it looked 100% infected. Asriel's color seemed to fade. </p><p>"O-oh my god!! Why didn't you say anything?!"</p><p>"...It wasn’t this bad before..." Frisk says. But it wasn't true. She was just used to not talking about her problems with others. It was the golden rule in her house. She wasn't allowed to cry, to whine or to talk about her problems. Bottle them up and break down behind closed doors. You wouldn't want to be some sort of bother to anyone. You wouldn't want to dissapoint your mother or worse...You wouldn't want to make a fool of her and your family name...Asriel twitches, breathing fast, flapping his paws and faints. Frisk looks back at the door, considering...She has a plan. </p><p>She runs around the halls and finds Sans with binds a bit further from the room. She approcahes him. </p><p>"Sans!! Do you still have the Bandersnatch's eye?" He shruggs and takes it out of his pocket. </p><p>"right 'ere." He says. Frisk out-stretches her hand. </p><p>"Good!! I need it!" He norrows his eyes and takes his eye away from her. </p><p>"sorry, sweetheart. you'll have to get your own." He says as he tosses the eye up. Frisk with no hesitation catches the eye and runs off. </p><p>"HEY!! GET BACK HERE!!" Frisk just laughs as he runs after her. He stops in front of the room where The Hatter tries hats on the Queen with aloof disdain. She looks in her mirrors.  Hatter looks up to see Ches shakes his head at the Hatter as if to say 'Frisk is a hopeless case'. She ends up outside atthe door to the stables again. Frisk approaches the Bandersnatch. He growls.</p><p>"Hey pal! I have your eye.." She holds it up. Seeing his lost eye, the Bandersnatch whines. Frisk slowly lifts the bar to open the stall door and eases inside. She holds the eye up. He growls. She puts it on the ground near him. He sniffs it, whines, and pulls it closer with his paws. Frisk smiles, but as he is distracted she gets a closer look to the back of the stable. She sees a chest covered by a tarp. She removes the tarp to reveal an ornate metal chest secured with a large lock. Disheartened she slumps to the ground. From that point of view she finally sees that the beast has a key around his neck. Frisk reaches her hand and the Bandersnatch closes his eyes and let's her approach. </p><p>"Thank you." She says and the beast purrs. She takes the key and opens the chest. Alice fits the key into the lock on the chest and opens it.<br/>She lifts the Vorpal Sword. It’s made of shining silver with an ornate handle. She holds it up to the light. There are runes engraved on the blade. She carries it out of the stall, glancing back at the Bandersnatch before going out. Finally she could go back to her room and rest. The next day was uneventful until the noon. </p><p>The woman with the big nose and the man with the big belly  walk silently to the Queen’s dressing room. They fidget as if they’re very uncomfortable. Once inside, they smile, gasp and flatter. Fake...</p><p>"You are stunning in that hat!" The man says. Papyrus norrows his eyes at the man and Sans was sitting on the bed with his eye-sockets closed. Gaster was also chained up in that room now, his stuff has been moved there. He was working on some mix. The Hatter takes it off and dumps a large brimmed hat on her that covers half her face. </p><p>"Your Majesty has never looked better." The woman says. Sans opens one of his sockets and it goes black in surprise as the woman's abnormaly large nose falls off. Oh. My. GOD!! Her NOSE falls off and lands on the Queen’s shoulder. The Hatter picks it up curiously. Ches snorted. </p><p>"it smells like you've dropped somethin', lady." Sans says with a grin. Gaster looks at the Queen with a nose on her shoulder and snorts as well. </p><p>"BROTHER!! THAT'S SUCH A DISTASTEFUL PUN!!" The woman feels for her nose which is still there but normal sized. She gasps, grabs the fake and turns away quickly. The Hatter’s eyes narrow suspiciously. He can see straps above BIG BELLY MAN’S pants which hold his protruding belly in place. The woman turns back with her long nose reattached. Hatter laughs out loud, not a mad laugh but with genuine amusement. Gaster and Sans join Papyrus. They look at them. </p><p>"Never mind them. They are lunatics." Lady Long-Ears rushes in and whispers into the Queen’s ear. Chara freezes in shock. Sans raises a bone-brow as Papyrus turns towards her and Gaster eyes the Queen curiously. Her face starts going red with anger as she starts screaming. </p><p>"STAYNEEEEEE!!!" Sans smiles more as he realizes that the woman was mad over what the 'important, high and mighty' Knave of Hearts did. Next thing they all knew: The Knave is on his knees before the Queen, talking fast. </p><p>"Um forced herself on me. I told her my heart belongs to you. But she’s obsessed with me." Everyone's sockets went black at the remark. </p><p>"OFF WITH HER HEAD!!" That's exactly what they all feared. Everyone apart from the skeletons left the room. Mk and Napstablook then stormed in. </p><p>"PAPYRUS!! WE CAME TO SAVE YOU!! Napstablook can you lock pick??" Mk asks happily. The ghost looks at him and frowns a bit. </p><p>"umm...i am a ghost.....sorry...."</p><p>"Stand back, Mk." Frisk says as she's victoriously holding the Vorpal Sword high over her head. They all looked at her in disbelief.</p><p>"How’s this for “muchness”?" She  brings the sword toward the chain.</p><p>"Stop! It mustn’t be used for anything but--" Gaster tried to warn her, but she didn't get to bring her sword upon the chain when Stayne strides in with his Knights. He points to Frisk. </p><p>"Arrest that girl for unlawful seduction!!" Sans growls as he gets up and stands between them and Frisk. So does Gaster. </p><p>"PAPYRUS!!" Mk yells. Papyrus stands in front of Mk and Mouse. Mk however tosses Hatter with his head  the decorative sword from the hall. He<br/>fights with Stayne. Hatter is formidable even chained. So is Sans. Frisk also swings the sword. Sans looks at her and frowns. </p><p>"TAKE THAT TO THE WHITE QUEEN!!" He says. Frisk frowns. </p><p>"I’m not leaving without you!" </p><p>"FRISK RUN!!!" Papyrus yells and the others in the room stop dead. DAMN IT HATTER!!</p><p>"Frisk..? OH HO HO!! THIS IS GOLD!!!" Without any fruther complications they chain them all up. Stayne makes her drink a few drops of a drink and she immediately shrinks. Her under-garmets are a perfect fit for her in that size. Frisk frowns at the man who was now tracing her chin. Sans was struggling to get out of his binds as he saw Stayne touch her in that disturbing manner. </p><p>"Frisk... Of course! Why didn’t I see it? Well, it has been a long time. And you were such a little tyke then. Give me the Sword." He says to one of the Knights. They give him the sword. Frisk struggles as well. </p><p>"The Queen will be so pleased. She’ll take great pleasure in taking off your head. I believe she wants to do the deed herself. But first..?" Stayne says as he looks her up and down. </p><p>"Might as well have my own fun..." Frisk's eyes widen in terror as he starts coming closer. The Knights start pulling the three skeletons out of the room. Frisk backs away. </p><p>"Don't you dare touch me...GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" She yells. Sans couldn't do anything as he was pulled into the hallway alongside his brother and father. </p><p>"FRISK!! DAMN THAT BASTARD!!" He says as he bares his teeth. The next thing they knew they were in the dungeons...to make it worse? it was the cell connected with the Queen's dressing room. He could still hear her cries and screams. He put his hands over his ears as he shut his eye-sockets. Papyrus had a lost gaze as he was looking at the wall and Gaster had a disgusted look on his face. What that fucker was doing was called nothing else but rape....At one point they could hear her screaming even louder as that disgusting man groan in pleasure and Frisk's cries stopped. That had Sans worried sick. The sounds stopped completely. Sans was now pacing the cell. Damn it...Damn it!.. DAMN IT!! He punched the wall and Papyrus got up. </p><p>"BROTHER!! Stop It...Please.." Papyrus said. Gaster sighed as he took his glasses off. Sans slumped down and the doors to the dungeon could be heard opening. Multiple steps of footstepes, one sounding as bare feet. And there was Frisk being dragged to the cell and thrown in. She fell on her knees and Sans immediately rushed to her side. </p><p>"frisk..? come on sweetheart..talk to us..." Frisk didn't say anything as she let herself slide down one of the walls and put her head on her knees. The dress she was wearing, wasn't the under-garment she was wearing before. The bruises on her arms and legs were very visible and she looked roughened up. She looked senile. Sans could feel his guts twist and turn at the sight (if he would have had any..). Sans sat down next to her with his ears down and his tail around her. She finally looked at him and her red eyes said everything. </p><p>"...he....he..." Sans said looking at her. Gaster got up and looked at her as well. She was high as a kite....</p><p>"Father..That Man...Is No Knight....And A Bigger Monster Than All Of Us Combined..." Gaster nodded. Frisk was now silently crying. </p><p>"frisk we are right here..." Sans said trying to bring her back from the state she was in. It was pointless. </p><p>"Where Do You Think She Sees Herself Now...?" Papyrus asked with a strained voice. He was just as afraid of the answear as the other two. </p><p>"Hung pictures of patron saints up on my wall<br/>To remind me that I am a fool.." She said with a strained voice, trying to sing. Sans, Papyrus and Gaster all looked at each-other dumbfound. </p><p>"Tell me where I came from, what I will always be<br/>Just a spoiled little kid who went to catholic school..." Ches, Hatter and their father were all confused. </p><p>"When I am dead I won't join their ranks<br/>'Cause they are both holy and free<br/>And I'm in Ohio, satanic and chained up<br/>And until the end, that's how it'll be..." Sans sockets went blank. Gaster backed away and Papyrus did so as well. </p><p>"I said make me love myself so that I might love you<br/>Don't make me a liar, 'cause I swear to god<br/>When I said it I thought it was true<br/>Saint Calvin told me not to worry about you<br/>But he's got his own things to deal with!!" She says with a bit of spark in her voice. She was...mad...Mad? Of course...she saw herself back in the loony-bin. Sans gritted his teeth as he pressed his eyes with his hands. </p><p>"W-what Is Frisk Saying..?" Papyrus asked. Gaster frowned and looked away. </p><p>"She's in a place with people Madder than a Hatter...and even more lost than our hope..." Papyrus and Gaster sat down as well now. Frisk was still singing. </p><p>"There's really just one thing that we have in common<br/>Neither of us will be missed!!!" She says as she pretends to put a pistol to her head. Sans grabs her hand and pulls her in a hug. He could feel his soul breaking. </p><p>"when we are getting out of this place i am killing that lizard fucker...and that witch of a mother..." Frisk laughed. It was a far away laugh. </p><p>"Burn the witch down!! Hahaha....send her naked in the middle of the town!! weeeee!! Mom loves making money! Daddy died for money! My body is worth money! Make money stay, if not, bye bye!!" Sans stopped dead in his tracks. He pulled out of the hug, holding Frisk who was now mumbling stuff she wouldn't usually say out loud in her calm and senile state. Gaster got closer. </p><p>"What else did she do, Frisk?" Gaster asked, trying to seem calm. Frisk seemed to think about it. </p><p>"Haha!! Mom goes drinking and gambling! I am not supposed to dissapoint or else i am going back to the white place... i don't like the white place. They hurt me. They hurt all of us!! I can't remember why. Peculiar!! Weee!! My dad was the best. I miss dad. I want my dad. Oh well. Mom always says he's better off dead and i should follow his exemple!! la lal lal lalalal!!" Papyrus pulls the human in a hug. </p><p>"LET IT ALL OUT, TINY HUMAN. Do you know why a raven is like a writting desk? I have been thinking about things starting with the letter 'h'. The first one i thought of because of you is...Hope..." Frisk finally seemed to give a normal response as she went limp for a bit then she grabbed his goat and started sniffling. Sans and Gaster sighed in relief. </p><p>"YOU ARE SAFE NOW...WE WON'T LET ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN WITH YOU...WE PROMISE..." Sans then pulled Frisk in another hug from his brother. </p><p>"'ere 'ere sweetheart...you're safe now.." Frisk snorted. </p><p>"did you just steal me from your brother..?" Ches smirked. </p><p>"maybe..." Frisk rubbed her eyes and then slapped herself. All three skeletons winced and they winced even more as she got up and her joints popped. She laughed a bit and started looking around. </p><p>"Ok ok...we can work out of this...they want to execute us right..? That mean they will remove our binds and...Ok..ok...GOT IT!! Do you guys trust me..?"</p><p>All three skeletons looked at each other at the fast mood change and nodded. She smiled. </p><p>"They want a show right...?" Sans raised a bone-brow. </p><p>"pretty much that's why the crazy bitch gathers all of her slaves to see us get our heads chopped off." Frisk looked through the bars of the cell, out in the garden. </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>"Let's give them a show, shall we?"</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>"we're all ears..."</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so they sat in that cell until the next day rolled around the corner. They were all sitting on the floor. Finally Stayne comes with a creepy smile at the cell. </p><p>"Good morning my lunatics...and my favorite toy~~" Frisk gets up and smiles at him. </p><p>"Stayneee~~ What a PLEASURE to see you..." She says with a smile. Stayne was stunned at how beautiful she looked smiling...until she spat on his shoes and smirked. He scrunched his nose up in disgust as the other three in the cell started laughing. </p><p>"SHUT UP!! tsk...Get them out of there and set for the decapitation!! Bloody whore....." He grumbles as he leaves them alone. Sans smiles michevously behind her back. Now that's his girl, alright. </p><p>"What a bummer...they're all 'roud the bend..." Says one of the Knights escorting them. Frisk scoffed and looked at the three skeletons behind her. They were so tense and scared...she needed to do something about that.  </p><p>"If only it would have been the first time i was cuffed and told im boonkers..." The other three seemed to relax at her overly confident nature. In reality? she was scared out of her mind...The Hatter. Ches, The skeleton alchemist and herself walk toward the executioner with their heads down. The Mouse, Mk and the White Rabbit blend in with the crowd. The Queen and Stayne watch from a balcony. </p><p>The Hatter and Dormouse stand on the platform. The Hatter steps forward, pushing Frisk behind him. The Executioner attempts to take off his hat. He mumbles.</p><p>"i would like to keep that on.." </p><p>"Suit yourself. As long as I can get at your neck." Frisk norrows her eyes at the Executioner. Dumbass...Didn't even notice a thing...</p><p>"I’ll be right behind you..." Frisk says with fake sadness in her voice. Asriel coveres his and Mk's eyes. </p><p>"Ohh...i can't watch this..I-it's too much!!!" The Executioner raises his sword. All is quiet. The sword comes down. But the accused’s body disappears. The Queen and Stayne gasp. The sword hits the stone, jarring the executioner. The Mouse stares in disbelief.</p><p>"..it's gone..."</p><p>"Oh he was such a nice fellow--i..wait what did you say?" Asriel asked as he and Mk both looked. Mk jumped up. </p><p>"Hell yeah!! Go Papyrus!!" The Rabbit looks up to see the floating hat with no body attached.</p><p>"I can’t behead nobody if there’s no body!" Frisk snickers as the hat lays on her head and Ches stops being invisible. The other Ches becomes smoke and Gaster sighs in relief. </p><p>"so much magic...sheesh.." He says as he wipes off the sweat. </p><p>"Chess, you dog!" Mk yells. He winks at him then smiles at Frisk. They hear the Hatters tell-tale laughter. He’s standing on a balustrade above the balcony where the Queen and her right hand man are standing alongside the Courtiers. </p><p>"MAJESTY..I DO BELIEVE YOUR COURTIERS ARE PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL!!" He tugs on Lady Long Ear’s ear. It comes off in his hand. Long Ears screams. The Hatter holds the long dangling ear up. Chara gasps. </p><p>"I-I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE YOUR MAJESTY!! LOOK!!" She grabs Big Nose Woman’s nose and pulls. It comes off revealing her real nose beneath.</p><p>"A counterfeit nose! You should be ashamed!" Says the big belly man. </p><p>"Me?! What about that big belly you’re so proud of?!!" She pulls up his shirt to reveal his fake belly. Frisk slams her binds into the executioner's sword and they snap. She quickly dashes to the side and body slams the monster holding The Vorpal sword. She jumpes on his head and on the roof of a smaller corridor connection two towers. </p><p>"Liars! Cheats! Falsifiers! Off with their heads!" The Queen screams. Frisk laughs as Papyrus comes down and she gives him his hat. She points the sword at Chara. </p><p>"To the abused and enslaved of the Red Queen’s court, stand up and fight! <strong><em>Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid!</em></strong>" Different monsters looked at each-other before they chantted as well. </p><p>"<strong><em>Downal wyth Bluddy Behg</em></strong><em><strong> Hid!</strong>" </em> Frisk smiles in triumph but suddenly the woman screams.</p><p>"RELEASE THE JUBJUB BIRD!!" Another beast?! Damn it!! However as the bird was hurling towards them they heard a very very well known scream. </p><p>"NAGHHHH!! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET DOODOO BIRD FOR KIDNAPPING MY DAMN WIFE!!" There was Undyne, standing next to a yellow lizard monster smiling and next to her was Mettaton. </p><p>"OH DARLING~~ THIS IS TOTALLY A FRONT PAGE~~" Mk, Asriel, Hatter, Ches, Mk, Undyne, just all of them gather at the gates as they are going to escape the troops of cards that are coming for them. Suddenly Frisk get's an idea. </p><p>"DO YOU TRUST ME SANS??" He nods as they were all running. </p><p>"GOOD....THEN RUN TOWARDS THE GATE!!" He looks dumbfound as she starts running towards the stables. </p><p>"FRISK?? FRISK!! GAHH!! THAT WOMAN!!" He teleports next to her as she opens the door. He shudders when he sees the beast emerging from it's inside. </p><p>"Hi bud...we need your help...you will get your freedom!!" The Bandersnatch lowers his head as she jumps on. Sans takes a step back. She rolls her eyes and pulls him on. </p><p>"Knock em dead, Bandersnatch. HIYA!!!" The beast lunches at the troops and Frisk uses the hairs of the beast to guide it, just like how she would ride a horse without a saddle when she was little. Frisk sees that the troops still didn't make it across the draw-bridge like them. She looks at the wheel holding it down. </p><p>"UNDYNE!! THROW A SPEAR AT THAT WHEEL RIGHT THERE!!" Frisk says as she points to the wheel. Undyne gives her a toothy grin.</p><p>"ON IT!!" The wheel snaps as the spear hits it and at a formidable speed the bridge raises taking down what was left of the troops. They all ran and when they got far enough they all cheered. </p><p>"WE DID IT, FRISK!! YOUR PLAN WORKED!!!" Frisk smiled as she saw all the friends she made down here were all together and finally safe. Frisk smiles and then feels some bone-y hands hug her. </p><p>"listen sweetheart...next time you pull a move like that..DON'T. jesus christ you almost gave me a heart attack..." Frisk smiled as she hugged the skeleton back. Undyne however was in cloud nine as she was hugging her wife and twirling her around. Mk and Napstablook were both hugging Papyrus and Mettaton, Asriel and Gaster were talking. They all looked so happy. She felt a bit of pain in her arm but she ignored it for now. It was bound to fade sooner..it must have been from the hard squeeze. </p><p>"Next stop? The White castle." </p><hr/><p>"Tori..are you sure they are coming?" Asked the King as he was waiting, while his wife was looking through a spy-glass. </p><p>"Shush Asgore!! We shall wait and see...OH LOOK!! HERE THEY ARE!! AND THAT'S FRISK!!" Asgore scrambled on his feet as he took the spy-glass and looked at all of them. He almost dropped it when he saw....</p><p>"ASRIEL!!" The woman took the spy-glass again and almost jumped. She put a hand over her chest. </p><p>"OH MY BABY!! MY SWEET CHILD!!" The two ran down the stairs as fast as they could to greet the new-comers. When Asriel, The white Queen and The King locked eyes the woman burst into tears. </p><p>"ASRIEL!! OH MY CHILD!!" Frisk looked as the three goat monsters hugged and she fell off the beast she was riding. </p><p>"Child?!" Sans laughed at her. She frowned and pulled him off as well. He fell face first in the dirt. The Queen looked at Frisk and smiled. </p><p>"Hello, my child. I am Toiel Dreemurr, The White Queen and this is my husband, Asgore Dreemurr. It's a pleasure to see you, Frisk." Frisk got up and brushed the dust off of her dress and did a bow. </p><p>"The pleasure is all mine." The queen smiled. The King came to her and patted her shoulder. </p><p>"Thank you for saving our friends and family... we were growing quite desperate..and when we heard our friends were all caught we got so worried."  They all go inside the castle. The White Queen’s castle is light and airy in contrast to the oppression of her sister’s. The white knight's suit of armor stands in a prominent position. Alice bows and offers her the Vorpal sword. The White Queen nods her thanks. She places the Sword in the hand of the standing suit of silver armor.</p><p>"The Vorpal Sword is home again. The armor is complete. Now all we need is a champion." Toriel said clasping her hands together. She looks at Frisk significantly. Frisk drops her eyes. She couldn't do it...she would let everyone down....she couldn't. She took a step back as everyone was looking at her. Why were they all looking at her? Turn away damn it...Suddenly the memories of the proposal flashed before her eyes and she took another step back. Sans looks at her confused. </p><p>"come on frisk...it's yours...right?" Frisk wanted to shake her head. The responsability was too big...she couldn't do it. She would let everyone down...she couldn't...The pain in her arm increased. She looked at the Queen and King, standing next to their son. </p><p>"I..i'm sorry..i need a moment..." She backed away some more and ran. Sans looked at her in surprise and then at the goat monsters. He sighed. Undyne however, seemed quite mad. </p><p>"THE HELL IS THAT BRAT DOING?! I'M GOING AFTER HER!!" Gaster raised a hand at the Blood Hunter. </p><p>"I think i should go!" Gaster says but Papyrus steps in. </p><p>"MAYBE I SHOULD GO!! I SHALL CHEER HER UP WITH SOME OF MY MAGNIFICENT TEA!! THEY ALWAYS SAY TIME HAS IT'S WAYS OF FIXING THINGS..EVEN IF FOR ME AT LEAST, HE WAS QUITE THE PRICK!!" Alphys looked at the taller skeleton. </p><p>"I-i would like to try to talk to her..i-if that isn't a problem.." Mettaton immediately stepped up. </p><p>"NONSENSE DARLING! I AM THE ONE SHE SHOULD TALK TO~ AFTER ALL THIS IS A GOOD STORY!!" Toriel frowned. </p><p>"Maybe i should go...she is only a child right??" Asgore huffed. </p><p>"She's a young adult Tori..." Suddenly Asriel noticed something. </p><p>"uhh...Where's Ches..?" He asks. They all look around only to notice Sans was quicker than all of them. He already went after the human. Mk was confused. </p><p>"When did he leave!?" Napstablook smiled a bit. </p><p>"...if you don't mind me saying...he always had a special bond with her.....or maybe i am wrong....sorry...." Toriel looked shocked at Mouse then smiled lovingly. </p><p>"You are right, Mouse. He always had..." And so they all waited. Sans searched and searched the castle but it was like she dissapeared. He was starting to grow worried. </p><p>"damn it, ches...get it together...where would she be?! she likes flowers...flowers....BINGO! BALCONY!!" He didn't wait another second as he teleported at the door of the balcony over the garden of flowers. There she was, Frisk over the marble railing looking at the garden in the moon-light. They spent the whole day traveling to the Ruins. Frisk was gently carrasing a flower's petals. Sans shoved his fists in his pockets. </p><p>"heya there, sweetheart. a piece of gold for yer thoughts...?" Frisk's eyes widened as she turned around to look at the cat skeleton. </p><p>"I’m so happy to see you are ok after all of that... I thought they were going to..."</p><p>"so did i. but they didn’t...here i am...still in one piece...and i’m rather glad about that now that i’m seeing you again normally...i would have regretted not seeing you again...especially now that you’re the proper size...it’s a good size...just right, in fact...a right proper frisk size..."Sans flushed as Frisk smiles and giggles a bit before she looks away, with a sad look.</p><p>"i....i'm sorry...i just can't do it...didn't you all establish already i am not that Frisk..?" Sans scoffed. </p><p>"well at first you were not hardly frisk. now? you are almost frisk..." Frisk smiled as they both sat down on the balcony looking at the moon. </p><p>"Even so, I couldn’t slay the Jabberwocky if my life depended on it..." Sans chuckled. </p><p>"it will so i suggest you try to do that." Frisk frowned even more. Ok that was a super dumb move...what the fuck were you thinking?!</p><p>"Why don’t you slay the Jabberwocky yourself? You must have the power...all of you are so powerful...I'm just..me.." Frisk says. Sans looks at her confused. </p><p>"and it's bad being yourself??" Frisk put her arms over her head. </p><p>"THAT'S THE PROBLEM I AM NOT MYSELF!! I... i don't know how to go back to being myself...that plan just came out of nowhere...i..i'm lost...i'm trapped. I want to show emotions..to be that kid that used to ride horses without a saddle and climb every tree... That knew how to fight and....that had a loving father....damn it, that asylum really messed me up, didn't it...?" Sans frowned as his ever-lasting grin wavered a bit.</p><p>"the hell are you saying?? you just got all of us out of that damned place? you are as you as possible...you are as much of you as possible.." Frisk norrowed her eyes. </p><p>"How do you all know how me i am? How do you know how i was..?" Sans scretched his skull. </p><p>"errr...that's a bit more complicated...do you-- frisk..?" Sans asks cocerned as he starts seeing just how tired she looks. She's hot and sweaty like she has a huge fever. </p><p>"frisk..? shit shit shit i forgot about the-- hold on luv let me see how your arm is doing, ok?" Frisk nods in pain as she feels her head is throbbing. He takes off the bind and sees just how infected the arm is. </p><p>"oh god...shit i forgot the bandersnatch has poisonous claws and the fact it's infected as well...oh god frisk...i told you we shoul have taken care of it..damn it hold on for me ok?" Frisk nods but she can bearly hear him as she's starting to lose conciousness. </p><p>"frisk? frisk!?! damn it frisk!! stay awake!!! come on you've gotten so far, don't give up now!! please!!" He is desperate to help her, but he can't. If he goes to get the Queen without keepin gher concious it might be too late. He can't teleport with her. He already used a lot of his energy. Suddenly he sees the same beast that gave Frisk the wound coming closer. He norrows his eyes. </p><p>"you touch her again and i am taking that eye of yours back you piece of sh--" But the Bandersnatch doesn't listen as he gets closer and starts licking her wound. Frisk sighs in relief at the soothing tongue. Sans watches with widened sockets as the wound start deswolloing and her fever goes down a bit. Ches sighs in relief as his ears are down and his tail wags from one side to the other. The beast looks at her with sad eyes. </p><p>"thanks i guess....but this is still your fault.." He says norrowing his sockets at the beast and he nods, leaving the two. Sans looks at her and traces her cheek with his thumb then he looks away flushing. </p><p>"damn it....im such a moron aren't i..?" However in Frisk's head something else was happening. Memories were coming, flashing back. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Laughter. She was laughing with her stranger friends. Two skeletons, a mouse ghost, a goat monster,another human, a robot, a lizard and a fish. They were all playing but sometimes it would be only her and her best friend, the cat skeleton. The others would always try to get them to be alone like they would kiss or something. The Underground or Wonderland, as Frisk liked to call  it, was her favorite place and she wished it could be her home. She was around 16 when her father left for that expedition. Sans was the first to find out as she came crying through Snowdin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"heyaaaa frisk-- oh god!! what's wrong?!" Sans asked, worried. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He left for another god damn expedition and mom didn't let me say bye.." Sans came down from where he was floating and pulled her into a hug. He smelled like tea and cookies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"awww buttercup...don't cry ok? he will come back." Frisk flushed at the sudden hug but gave in anyways. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"HEY BRAT ARE YOU HE-- oh. my. GOD!! Yes thank you god!! They are finally a couple!!" They both broke the hug. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"WHAT THE HELL UNDYNE!??!" They both screamed as the fish monster ran to tell the others. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"get her?" Frisk asked at the skeleton. He smirked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"get her...and make her regret.." They both started laughing as they ran after the fish-monster who was now pleading and beggin gfor forgiveness. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"do you even remember the first time you came down here?"  he asked as they were both laying in the field of echo-flowers in Watterfalls. Frisk laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When we both almost pissed ourselves bacuse we didn't know what the hell we were or who we were??" Sans snorted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i tried going invisible and my tail was still visisble..." Frisk then started laughing even louder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"aw man we scared Papy so badly that day...he actually thought i was a goblin from one of his stories..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"guilty.." Their fingers intertwined as they were looking up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i wish i didn't have to go back in the morning in my world...." Sans sighs and closes his sockets. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"me too...bet you've got guys all over you there.." Frisk chuckled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"is that your biggest concern?!? ok ok sit up lazy bones." He sat up with his hands up in surrender. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ok ok i'm up what do yo--" But he didn't get to say anything as he felt her lips on his teeth. His sockets went blank. She got back, flushing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"there...now you can say my first kiss was with you. is that good enough for you...?" Sans finally shook himself from the shock and his sockets softened as his smile grew in size. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i couldn't wish for better..."</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"I shall name you Red...because you love red..have red eyes and, to top it off...WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GETTING ALL THIS TOMATO SAUCE WHAT THE FUU--"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"BUAHAHAH!! it's that the reason you name me red??"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"duhh. best nickname."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"oh come on buttercup. it sounds like a pet na--" Frisk crosses her arms and he realizes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ok i guess doll, sweetheart, baby, angel and buttercup are pet names....fine fine...ya win."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"YEAHHH!! now let's go!! Undyne wanted to show us a cool trick. She wants to impress Alph."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"again..? i hope it ends up like last time..if not i can always interfere--"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"RED NO!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"red yes~~"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"you are worse than mettaton." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"HOLD UP I AM BETTER THAN THAT TIN CAN!! HEY DON'T JUST WALK AWAY!! GET BACK HERE!!"</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?! TOMORROW?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i don't have a choice...they..they are takin gme to the asylum. they think i'm mad because i can come here..." Sans sockets widened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"t-they are throwing you in the loony-bin....that witch of a mother--" She puts a hand on his shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"please i just....i just want to be happy..one last time....before i go there..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"will you try to not forget us..?" Frisk nods and hugs the sad skeleton in front of her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i will do all in my power..and if i ever do...remember me and remind me who i truly am...please..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"will you tell the others..?" Frisk shakes her head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i trust you not to tell them...until i am gone..." Sans nods. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i'm happy you trust me..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"what are best friends for...?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"dunno....you are my first.." Frisk snorts and draggs the skeleton after her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"come on..i wanna ride on the Watterfals one last time." He laughs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"of course you would..."</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"damn it i can't...i can't let you go.." Sans says with tears in his eyes as the sun starts rising. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It will be alright..i will come back i promise..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i love you..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i love you too..."</em>
</p><hr/><p>Frisk jolted awake as she found herself being held by Sans in his arms. His sockets widen and he pulls her in a hug. They were with their backs against the Bandersnatch. His fur was warm. She looked at her arm and she saw how it was comepletly healed apart from the scars. She looks at Sans and smiles.</p><p>"didn't i tell you not to pull that shit on me again?! jesus christ woman you're gonna give me a heart attack.."</p><p>"just like the first time we met? pretty sure you almost pissed yourself as much as me..red..." Sans sockets went blank. </p><p>"f-frisk..?" Frisk hummed. </p><p>"oh my god do you..remember..?" Frisk smiles. </p><p>"and if i say yes..? what would you d--" This time the hug wasn't a hug...it was a kiss. Frisk froze. Her cheeks started heating up and changing color. He burried his head in her neck. </p><p>"i missed you so...so much...." Frisk smiled. </p><p>"flower you today Sans..?" She asks making a dumb pun as she places a flowers on his head. He chuckles. But she felt something wet on her shoulder. </p><p>"Oh my god...YOU ARE CRYING!!" He jolts up and shields his eyes. </p><p>"n-no!!! i just have something in my sockets!!" Frisk smirks. </p><p>"tears..?"</p><p>"tears...." They both laugh and look up at the moon. Their fingers intertwine and Frisk can't help but feel like it's just like old times. </p><p>"guess that fever actually helped with something...apart from trying to take my girl away from me-- AH SHIT I MEAN--" Frisk starts laughing. </p><p>"your girl..?"</p><p>"d-didn't mean that!!" The groan from the Bandersnatch said otherwise. </p><p>"oh my god....shut uppppp!!" Frisk smiles. </p><p>"I like that...your girl....heh. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think??" Sans flushes. Frisk smiles. </p><p>"welp...now that i have my 'muchness' back...how about i starts training how to slain that damned dragon?" Sans sockets widened as his smile grew. </p><p>"i knew you could do it."</p><p>"ok ok...now let's get oout of here...it's colddddd..." Sans laughs. </p><p>"fine. come'ere."</p><p>And the two teleport away leaving the Bandersnatch with the memories of their conversation. </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>A conversation under the moonlight.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your majesty..." The Knave of hearts said as he knelt in front of the Red Queen. </p><p>"What?!" Chara screams at him. </p><p>"Where are the prisoneers..? AND WHERE IS MY JUBJUB?!"</p><p>"Majesty, Frisk has escaped.." Chara's eyes widened. The Queen is so angry she slaps him. </p><p>"On the Bandersnatch..." She slaps him again.</p><p>"With the Vorpal Sword....with everyone.." She slaps him yet again. He grits his teeth.</p><p>"HOW COULD YOU IMEBCILE LET THAT HAPPEN?!" Stayne rubs his cheek. </p><p>"I may have underestimated her..." The Queen looks grim then smiles micheviously. The vengeful smile widens and she looks at her right hand with crazy eyes. </p><p>"You’re right, Stayne. It is far better to be feared than loved. Prepare the Jabberwocky for battle. We’re going to visit the dear King and Queen..." </p><hr/><p>"I had hoped to have a champion by now..." Queen Toriel says to her friends as Frisk steps in alongside Ches. </p><p>"I am sorry to hear i am not worthy of that title, your majesties." Frisk says as she looks at everyone in the room. They all look at her hopefull. </p><p>"FRISK!! YOUR MUCHNESS!!" Papyrus says as he clasps his hands together. Alphys comes over and hugs her. </p><p>"T-thank you so much.."</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Alph...anything for my old friends..." They all froze, except for Sans who chuckled. </p><p>"YOU REMEMBER US, BRAT?!" Frisk smiled again. </p><p>"In hell i don't remember you. You almost killed me...thrice!!" Undyne came over and grabbed her, giving her a noggie. </p><p>"HELL YEAH!!" The two laughed and everyone bombarded her with questions. She explained what happened as well as she could. </p><p>"Those bastard...HOW DARE THEY THROW YOU INTO THE LOONY-BIN!! NGAHHHH!!"</p><p>"U-Undyne please calm down..." Alphys said. </p><p>"My dear Frisk..this means you will have to train." Frisk was now serious and nodded. </p><p>"The most powerful out of all of us..is Ches..." Frisk looked at Sans and he shrugged. </p><p>"sure, why not?" Undyne screamed. </p><p>"I WANT TO SPARE WITH HER FIRST!! NAGHHHHH!!" And so it started. For a few days she has been training hard. Frisk would go out and fight with each and everyone of her friends. Asriel and Gaster seemed to be the strongest. Undyne had a really cool power, turning your soul green. Soul, something she didn't know was a thing. A monster soul and a human soul are different. Alphys had a power that could turn it yellow which was the same as Mettatons. That bastard even made her dance!! Papyrus turned it blue and had some special blue and orange attacks. Now she was taking a break on one of the stone benches. Both the King and Queen showed their fire attacks. </p><p>"you do know what tomorrow is..right..?" Frisk sighed. </p><p>"The Frabjous day. How could I forget..?" Frisk said as she looked down at the ground. Sans frowned and sat next to her. </p><p>"why is a raven like a writing desk..? my bro always asks that right..?"</p><p>"I give up. Why is a raven like a writing desk?" He shrugged giving her a cheeky grin. </p><p>"neither of us know, to be honest." Frisk snorted. Sans put a hand around her waist and made her look at him. </p><p>"listen, sweetheart...if you can't do it...just don't show up ok..? we will leave without you and we will fight the jabberwocky." Frisk nodded. </p><p>"Come on, Red...you're next right?" His sockets widened as his tail started wagging. </p><p>"i am, aren't i? ok ok..let's go, buttercup." The two got up and walked to where they were supposed to fight. Everyone came to watch this. </p><p>"you ready, frisk..? i will go all in.." Frisk inhaled and exhaled. Sans made her soul blue. Her eyes norrowed and the bones started coming. She tensed and started jumping. Sans smirked. He started summoning giant animal like skulls. They gathered energy and started firing. She froze as she saw it. The beam got closer and closer and in the last second she moved with unhuman speed out of the way. She rolled on the ground right between two bones and sat up. Sans sockets widened. </p><p>"got job! let's go.." The bones were coming more. Some were sharp, others just there to trip her. The 'gaster blasters' as Ches called them however, were the most dangerous ones. To win this she needed to get close enough and touch him...which meant she had to start gaining ground. She's only moved backwards and diagonally. Suddenly, catching everyone off-guard she leaped forward. Sans sockets widened as his red eye started flaring and bones and blasters were coming from everywhere. A bone flew in her and she got thrown backwards. Damn it...She sat up and spat the blood in her mouth. Sans winced a bit. None of the monsters so far were able to hit her that segnificantly. </p><p>"SHOW HIM WHO'S IN CHARGE FRISK!!" Yelled one angry fish monster. Frisk took in the words. Who's in charge...charge....<strong><em>*CHARGE* </em></strong>She tensed up again and charged forward. Her eyes shined. Her soul flared with baby blue and the blue magic on it broke. Everyone's eyes widened as she jumped really high up avoiding barely a few blasters and she landed on Sans rolling with him on the ground. When they stopped rolling, Frisk was on top of him, imobilizing him. He groaned and his sockets went blank as he realized she just took him down. Everyone was silent as both of them panted a bit until Undyne yelled. </p><p>"HOLY SHIT!! THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!!" Sans sat up with Frisk still panting on his lap. The other monsters all cheered. However, Sans was more concerned about the girl in front of him. </p><p>"sweetheart are you--" But he didn't get to finish that sentance she fell forward uncouncious. Sans winced internally. </p><p>"maybe i went a bit too far...I'll take her to her room" Sans says as he picks her up, bride-like, and teleports away. Toriel was fumming at that. </p><p>"OH MY~~ DRAMAAA~~ PASSION~~ ROMANCEEEE~~" Mettaton joked. The Queen gave him a stern look and he shut up.</p><p>A few hours laters she was finally opening her eyes. </p><p>"frisk! damn it, flower! you keep faintin' on me like that i will have a heart attack.." Frisk giggled. </p><p>"sorry..it was really hot outside and all the exercise got to me.." She said as she stretched her head. She and Sans were in the room where she's been sleeping. </p><p>"you did..great. no not great...INCREDIBLE! how did ya even break free from my damn magic?!" Frisk shrugged. </p><p>"If you don't know..? i have no clue what could have possibly happened." Sans chuckled. </p><p>"so...do you think you can do it..?" Frisk stayed silent. Ches sighed. </p><p>"Just...get some proper rest ok..? we'll see if you show up or not. don't worry...i won't let anyone blame you..i promise.."</p><p>"ok...good night Red.."</p><p>"good night, sweetheart.."</p><hr/><p>"DAMN IT!! THAT BRAT ISN'T COMING, IS SHE?!" Undyne yelled. The Queen sighed as she saw that there was no hope.</p><p>"We shall fight with everything we've got...It's perefctly fine she can't do this." Sans was dissapointed. He seriously thought she can get over her fear. They all stepped outside as Sans took one last look at the armor and sword meant for her. He sighed and kept going. They all saddled their horses and got on. From there he could see Frisk looking at them from her window. She immediately left as she saw she was spotted. </p><p>"WHY ISN'T SHE COMING, DAMN IT!!" Undyne yelled again. Toriel shushed her. </p><p>"Undyne, you cannot live your life to please others. The choice must be hers because when she steps out to face that creature, she will step out alone." Undyne growled but calmed down. Alphys put a reassuring hand on her back. Mk was watching from the blacony as well. He saw as they all left on their horses and ran to Frisk's room. </p><p>"Frisk!!" She frowned. </p><p>"Who are you??" He asked. Her eyes widened. </p><p>"w-what..?"</p><p>"I can’t help you if you don’t even know who you are, stupid girl!" Frisk frowned. </p><p>"I'm Frisk. I live in London. I have a mother named Helen and a best friend named Margaret. My father was Charles Smith. He had a<br/>vision that stretched half-way around the world and nothing ever stopped him. He would have liked it here..." Frisk's eyes widened. </p><p>"I'm his daughter. Frisk Smith!" Mk smiled. </p><p>"Frisk! At Last! You were just as dimwitted the first time you were here! Papyrus and Sans said that... You called it Wonderland...Papayrus told me that!" Frisk's eyes narrowed then she smirked. </p><p>"Did they take the champion's armor and sword..?" She looked out the window to see the Bandersnatch was still in the garden. </p><p>"No... Why?" Frisk frowned as she left the room in a rush. Determination flooding in her veins.</p><p>"It's time to give this kingdom their rightful champion!"</p><hr/><p>The Red Queen rides a black steed, Ilosovic Stayne at her side. Behind them, the Red Queen’s Army marches steadily coming forward towards the giant chess board. The JubJub flies ahead. A monstrous winged shadow soars above. Everyone has gathered just outside the chess boards borders. The White Queen and her allies meet the Red Queen and her army at the same clearing in the wood.</p><p>"Hello, Chara." Toriel says calmly. </p><p>"Toriel...Asgore..Asriel.." Chara says with a growl. Asriel blows a trumpet. </p><p>"On this the Frabjous Day, the Queens, Red and White shall send forth their champions to do battle on their behalf." Toriel's eyes soften. Not only they had no champion...it was the human they raised. Almost like their own daughter. </p><p>"Oh, Chara dear.." The Red Queen’s eyes soften to hear her care-takers words. </p><p>"We don’t have to fight." Toriel says. Chara's eyes narrow, suspiciously. </p><p>"I know what you’re doing. You think you can blink those pretty little eyes and I’ll melt.."</p><p>"Just give me my Crown."</p><p>"IT'S MY CROWN!! JABBERWOCKY!" Behind her, a dark form rises.</p><p>"L-Look up! I-It’s here! L-Look up!" Alphys says through stutters. Jabberwocky’s vast wingspan darkens the clearing. It swings its reptilian head, whips its pronged tail, extends one deadly claw. It was enormous. It's skin was dark like a void and it's eyes were a glowing dnagerous red. It's claws were sharp as swords and teeth like a jig-saw. They coul break anything with those. It poot Undyne's sharp teeth to shame. </p><p>"Where’s your champion, Toriel..? Oh wait..she chickened out..didn't she..?"</p><p>"I still have my army!!" </p><p>"HAH!! LET ME FIX THAt! JABBERWOCKY!!" The dragon raised high and came down with fast speed. They all froze as they couldn't dodge the attack. They bearly started the battle..? how could this happen?! Sans looked at his brother, father and friends. he closed his sockets and everyone shut their eyes as well, until they heard a cry of pain from the dragon. They look only to see The Bandersnatch lopes up, scratching the beasta eye as a White Knight astride him. The Kinght takes off their helmet to let the short auburn hair be blown by the wind as they hold the Vorpal sword high. </p><p>"The Champion is right here. And i am pretty sure..that wasn't your turn." Sans soul leaped in his rib cage as he saw her. </p><p>"FRISK!!" She smiled and then turned to them. </p><p>"This is impossible but...<em>“Sometimes I believe as many as six i</em><em>mpossible things before breakfast” </em>Sans smirked and looked at his friends and family. They were all taking their stance. Frisk steps boldly into the clearing getting off the Bandersnatch. She looks up at the huge terrifying creature. The Jabberwocky roars. She starts whispering to herself, her voice trembling with fear. </p><p>"Six impossible things. Count them, Frisk. One! There’s a potion that can make you shrink. Two! And a cake that can make you grow!" She draws ou the vorpal sword. The Jabberwocky lowers its head as he starts hissing and gurgling at her. It growls as it shows his gigantic teeth who could probably break her bones in an intsant. She gulps. </p><p>"So my old foe, we meet on the battlefield once again." Frisk scoffs. </p><p>"And they say i'm crazy..he's talking to a sword!!" The dragon growls again. Maybe...that was a bad idea. She's a bit shcoked however. She didn't think it could talk! He strikes out suddenly with his spiked tongue. Alice lifts the sword to defend herself and it slices off the Jabberwocky’s tongue. It falls to the ground wriggling in the dirt. The giant reptile can only make a burbling sound now. In it's rahe, it starts screaming. Hooo boy..what has she done..</p><p>"That’s enough chatter, thank you." Frisk says, trying to sound confident. She only angers the beast more, which strikes her, whipping its pronged tail, knocking her to the ground. She lays for a moment, catching her breath. </p><p>"Three. Animals can talk..well...humanoid animals...pretty much the fact they exist-- WOAH!!" The Jabberwocky drives its spike tail down to stab her. She barely rolls out of its way in time. The others, on the side, are watching helplessly.</p><p>"Four. Four, Frisky! Come on--!!" She pulls herself to her feet. </p><p>"watch your head, buttercup!" She ducks in time to avoid the creature’s snapping jaws. </p><p>"Cats can disappear..." She continues her babbling. She looks at Red. </p><p>"I can manage, thank you." He nods. Chara sees them talking as she's dodging. </p><p>"THE CAT IS INTERFERING!! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!" Stayne runs toward him, sword drawn and Sans stops him from swinging with his bone. </p><p>"not so fast, my friend." His smirks widens and slowly the duel between the two transforms in a full on battle. Undyne and Alphys are helping each other as they are taking down the JubJub bird; Toriel, Asgore and Asriel have separated; Asriel is sticking with Hatter while the couple is fighting together; and the white knights who look almost like chess pieces are fighting the cards while the Bandersnatch is taking some of the knights out by body slamming in them being helped by Mettaton who is a pretty good fighter.  Alice and the Jabberwocky are in the eye of the storm. </p><p>"Five. There is a place called Wonderland." Frisk muttered as she was sparing with the dragons tail. The tail hit her and she flew in an old tower to the side. A plan came to her mind! All her friends were cornered now. She didn't get a chance to get to the tower as she looked back and saw Sans about to get decapitaed. </p><p>"NO!!" She slammed herself into Stayne and they both rolled at the edge of the tower. The Jabberwocky coming behind them. </p><p>"YOU BITCH!!" Frisk started running up the stairs and looked down at the Red Queen. A few of the stairs fell as the dragon was circling the tower and Stayne was on her tail. </p><p>"FRISK!! WAIT!!' Sans said but a few knights jumped him. Frisk was at the top as she looked over the battle field. Stayne got up and the Jabberwocky was still circling the tower. </p><p>"END OF THE LINE FRISK!! You can't save them...the Red Queen is UNDER MY CONTROL!!" Frisk frowned. </p><p>"how dare you...HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO CHARA!! I WILL MAKE SURE BOTH YOU AND THE DRAGON ARE DEAD!! ROT IN HELL YOU BASTARD!! CHARA IS A LOVING PERSON AND YOU POISNED HER!! It was you..wasn't it..?"</p><p>"SO WHAT IF IT WAS..? What will you do..?" She looked at Chara who seemed to hear what they were saying. </p><p>"I will even sacrifice myself...so that all of them can go to the Surface...But before that...i have one question..."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"How did you do it..?"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Chara!!" Stayne yelled as she met the young human and the goat monster playing in the garden with their friends. He looked at her and gestured for her to come. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"yes, Stayne?" Stayne pretended to be hurt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"why are you hanging out with them..? It's clear they hate you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"hate...me..?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"CHARA COME ON!! WE WILL NEVER GET TO THE RIVER IF YOU WON'T COME!!" Chara looked lost at her friends then at the boy whispering sweetly in her ear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"don't you trust me~? i would never leave you..." Chara norrowed her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i shall see..."</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"FOOLS!! HOW COULD THEY?! THEY PROMISED!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I told you Chara...i am your only friend.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They think you are a bad influence or something...Tsk. Wish Frisk was here..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But she isn't..she LEFT YOU JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!! Join me, Chara...we can both rule this land..together..."</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"SHE WOULDN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!! TORIEL WOULDN'T JUST-- WHAT?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh Chara...trust me...they are all~ leaving..Be my Queen..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"TSK...Stayne...would you ever leave me..?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Never..." Chara frowned then she smiled vengfully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then i shall be known...as THE RED QUEEN!!"</em>
</p><hr/><p>"you...you have been lying to her all this time....HOW DARE YOU!!" Frisk yelled. Stayne laughed as the Jabberwocky came closer. </p><p>"AND WHAT WILL LITTLE FRISKY DO??" She smirked. </p><p>"What will i do indeed...." She says as she leaps onto the Jabberwocky, pulling herself up his scales. He twists and snaps trying to shake her off. He is fumming with rage. She manages to climb up. </p><p>"I USED TO BELIEVE IN SIX IMPOSSIBLE THINGS BEFORE BREAKFAST!! And the sixth one is..?" She locks eyes with Stayne as they shine a brilliant light blue. </p><p>"I can slay the Jabberwocky...taking you down with it as well!!" She raises the sword as she jumps up. The sword lights on taking on the same color of blue shining in her eyes. </p><p>"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!" The beast let's out a pained screetch as the blade cuts off the Jabberwocky’s head. Both Frisk and the head fall at once, the Jabberwocky’s jaws still snapping at her in its death throes. Stayne watches with wide eyes as the girl just killed the dragon. He tries to run but Frisk jumps in the air again landing on the stairs right in front of him. </p><p>"Not so fast you fucker..." Stayne smirks. </p><p>"IF I AM GOING TO DIE...I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME!!" He slams his sword into the untsable structure. </p><p>"WAIT--" But Frisk's plea was left unheard as the whole tower came tumbling down. Dust raising across the chess board. The Jabberwocky’s head rolls a few feet away. Everyone on the battlefield stops as the beast's body falls in the canyon next to the chess board clearing. The dust has finally settled and everyone could see the ruins. </p><p>"S-she just killed the Jabberwocky.." Chara says in disbelief. The white Knights cheer as the Red ones drop their weapons down and they all make peace. However...the main worriors of this fight were still searching for something. Where was....Frisk..? The Queen and King looked at each other and so did the others. Sans looked around, sweating bullets. Chara looked around as well. She heard what Frisk and Stayne talked about and was about to apologize for all her foolish acting and actions. Ches sockets went blank. </p><p>"where's frisk..?" He asked as everyone looked at the crumbled tower. The Queen gasped as she realized. </p><p>"no.." Sans muttered as he must have caught on as well to what was happening. He teleported to the giant reptile's head and looked around. The bricks were gigantic and heavy. A tiny human like her couldn't survive these....Undyne came rushing to his side. </p><p>"OUT OF THE WAY!! I CAN LIFT THESE!! NGAHHHH!! DON'T DIE ON US YOU BRAT!!" Chara rushed to their sides alongside the other fighters. Chara looked at Toriel, Asgore and Asriel and knelt down giving her crown to Toriel. </p><p>"I, Chara, wish to apologize for everything i have done..i let him infect me and...i..i'm sorry...i'm so so so sorry--" Asriel hugged her. </p><p>"shut up..." Everyone stared a second as the four hugged each other when they heard Undyne scream. </p><p>"HOLY SHIT!! FRISK!!" The fish monster yelled from somewhere between the giant bricks. Sans eye-lights shot towards the sound and he teleported. He ended up next to Undyne in a small place where the bricks stopped each-other and they found Frisk, lying down. Undyne pulled her out and Sans knelt down to listen to her heart-beat. </p><p>"oh please please please..." He said as he was listening. Everyone climbed over the bricks and waited. </p><p>"I-IS SHE OK, BROTHER..?" Sans was searching franatically. He couldn't find her pulse nor heart-beat. </p><p>"o-oh god...i can't watch." Sans started trying to make her blood pump in her body by pressing her chest. </p><p>"damn it...why do you always do this..wake up.." He muttered. Suddenly she took in a deep breath opened her eyes and shot up like struck by lightning. She was breathing heavily. Sans sighed in relief and groanedas he let himself fall forward in the dirt. </p><p>"YOU. are going to fuckin' kill me, ya hear?" he said as he pointed at her. Chara jumped down where Undyne, Ches and Frisk were and gave Frisk a hug. </p><p>"Thank you...for standing up for me after everything i have done...and helping me see what i did was wrong. THANK YOU!!" Frisk hugged Chara back. </p><p>"Anything for a friend..." Chara only hugged her tighter. Sans lookes up and smiles. The Hatter bursts into an enthusiastic dance. </p><p>"OH FRABJOUS DAY! CALLOU CALLAY!!" He says as he keps dancing. </p><p>"What is he doing..?" Frisk asks through giggling. Sans shruggs. </p><p>"futterwacken." The Hatter pulls both Frisk and Ches into the dance. It’s a wild, wacky joyous dance. When it's done, Ches kisses her. The White Queen leans down to the still bleeding Jabberwocky’s neck and fills viles up, giving one to Frisk. </p><p>"so uhh...what now..?" Ches asked, confused and red from the kiss, even if he started it. Frisk smiles. </p><p>"Do you guys trust me..?" They nodded. </p><p>"Do you love adventuring..?" They nodded again. </p><p>"Then i have the perfect plan to get all of us out of here...and make a witch pay."</p><p>"Let's all drink a toast then. Monsters..? Shall we?" Toriel says as she holds a vile up. The monsters all start filling viles or armor helmets. They all raise their 'cups' for a toast...the toast for freedom. Underland shimmers and then dissolves into...</p><hr/><p>Grass. Frisk was back  face down in the field, clinging to the edge of the rabbit hole, legs dangling precariously. She looks around. She couldn't see anyone.  She pulls herself up and looks around, blinking in the bright sun. She shakes her head. </p><p>"Hatter..? Toriel..? Red..?" No one answeared. She started to panic. Has she really dreamt all of that and it was all just in her head? She couldn't be that mad.</p><p>"RED?? CHARA?? ASRRIEL?!" Suddenly Ches falls down from the tree.</p><p>"ouch...that hurt..." He says as he massages his skull. They both look up to see the monsters in the branches and some falling from between the leaves only teleporting then. She smiles. She wasn't crazy. They all got up; or down in a few cases; and started marching with Frisk towards the party. She felt like she was finally part of something....or a family...Undyne and Alphys were looking around asking her about everything. Toriel, Asgore, Chara and Asriel were all happily walking together enjoying the sun. Papyrus was rolling in the dirt. They finally got into the maze. Before they were going to enter the party she gestured for them to be quiet and stop. </p><p>The party is still going on although a bit subdued. Mark speaks to the confused guests trying to calm them down. </p><p>"She left me standing there without an answer." She could hear Sans softly growling. She shushed him. </p><p>"A case of nerves, no doubt!"</p><p>"No, not really.." She says as she walks  back onto the lawn, looking like she’s been through a war. </p><p>"Frisk..?" Frisk shruggs. </p><p>"pretty sure that's me.." Mark's father looks at her and gasps. </p><p>"Good Lord. Are you all right?" He asks concerned as her mother starts walking towards her. </p><p>"What happened to yo--" She raises her hand at her. </p><p>"fell down a hole, hit my head and a lot more. Now then.." She looks at Mark. </p><p>"I’m sorry Hamish, I can’t marry you. You’re not the right man for me. And there’s that trouble with your digestion." She turns to her best friend. </p><p>"I love you, Margaret. But this is my life. I’ll decide what to do with it." Margret frowns but sighs and gives her a smile. She turns to her friend's husband. </p><p>"You’re lucky to have my best friend as your wife. I know you’ll be good to her. I’ll be watching, very closely..."He blanches at the veiled threat. She frowns at him and scrunches her nose up in disgust as she eyes the blonde that's wiping her make-up from her mouth. She turns to her aunt. </p><p>"There is no prince, Auntie. You need to talk to someone about these delusions..." She turns to Mark's mother. </p><p>"I happen to love rabbits, especially white ones." She says with a smile and a nod. She gasps like she was just about to kill her or something. She turns to her mother. </p><p>"And you...oh ho ho YOU...I have no words for you..i should be hating you, you know? But something in my heart just stops it..Don’t worry, Mother. I’ll find something useful to do with my life." She says as she takes out her father's pocket watch and opens it to show a small painting of a small Frisk alongside both her parents smiling lovingly. Her mother takes a step back and looks down in shame. She looks around. Anyone else? Mark's father lifts a finger.</p><p>"You have left me out..."</p><p>"No I haven’t, sir. You and I have business to discuss."</p><p>"The impertinence!" His wife screams. She scofs. </p><p>"I’d like to hear what she has to say. Shall we speak in the study?" Frisk smiled. </p><p>"We shall, after i do a few more things.." She turns to her mother. </p><p>"Mother...it's true you sent me to an asylum to get me checked because i saw monsters..?" Her mother scurnched up her nose and frowned in disgust at the recall and nodded. </p><p>"my, now that's quite rude.." Says a gruff voice from behind her as everyone screams and backs away. </p><p>"Meet moster-kind. Your majesties..?" Frisk says looking at the maze as both Toriel and Asgore come out followed by their loyal servants. Mk came running by Hatters side as the Bandersnatch came with Alphys and Undyne on her back. Mettaton, Chara and Asriel came from behind alongside Gaster and other monsters. A spider monster they freed from the castle that Frisk learned was named Muffet, a fire monster that fought for the White Queen that was named Grillby, a giant octopus and so much more.  </p><p>"I promised i will find a place for these monsters in our society..might as well start with our pretty town." The man's eyes widened as he laughed. </p><p>"You are just like your father.."</p><p>"THIS IS NOT ADEQUATE FOR A LADY!!" Frisk frowned and shrugged. She  lifts her skirt, revealing her bare legs and does a brisk Futterwacken to the shock of some and delight of others. All the party guests gasp but Hatter joins her. Sans chuckles. </p><p>"Now then, good sir. Shall we? I do believe we have quite the things to talk about."</p><p>"Yes we do Miss Snachez, we do." And the two left alongside the monster royal group, leaving the monsters and guests outside.  </p><hr/><p>Frisk studies a map of the world on the table. She nodded in thought looking at it and making a marking on it. </p><p>"My father told me he planned to expand his trade route to Sumatra and Borneo. But I don’t think he was looking far enough." The man raised his brows as the monster royals didn't flinch at all. </p><p>"Not far enough?" He asked. Frisk nodded with confidence and determination as her eye started flaring a brilliant blue. </p><p>"Why not go all the way to China? It’s vast, the culture is rich and we have a foothold in Hong Kong. To be the first to trade with China. Can you imagine it?" The man looked at her eyes and shook his head nostalgically. She looks at him. Her eyes shine just like her father’s did.</p><p>"If you were anyone else, I would say you’ve lost your senses. But I’ve seen that look before. Since you’re not going to be my daughter-in-law..apprenticeship?" Frisk shook her head. </p><p>"Partners. I have rightfully inherited my father's company at the age of 18. My mother had no right to try and sell it." The man's eyes widened then he laughed. </p><p>"You Smiths never cease to amaze me. The monsters and now this? Well, Frisk. I am looking forward to partnering with you!" Frisk's eyes sparkled. </p><p>"The Wonder will be ready to leave shortly, sir!" They shook hands and the deal was now official. </p><hr/><p>A crowd was gathered in the port. They were here to see the China Trading Company’s ship off. Alice stands in the port, waving to her best friend and to the man that made all of this possible and her partner in business. She gets on the ship's deck as her monster friends all gather and get on as well. Mk jumps up as he is using a small whistle. </p><p>"MAKE WAY FOR THE CAPTAIN!!" Sans teleports behind her and puts a tail on her shoulder. </p><p>"hello, doll~" He says with a purr as Frisk giggles. </p><p>"Hello my dear." She scratches him behind his ears as he melts behind her. She keps walking and then salutes the people on the deck. The ship pulls away from the port and it starts sailing. And so the adventure starts. </p><p>
  <strong>But this story ended, on a happy note may i add. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But it's:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>~The end~</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>